If They Only Knew The Truth
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: This is the sequel to my story The One That Got Away. Andy's team is under investigation by Internal Affairs. They believe they know more than they are saying about the investigation surrounding Stella's death. This takes place two weeks after the last story ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I manipulate their characters, however I see fit.**

**Summary: This is the sequel to my story The One That Got Away. Andy's team is under investigation by Internal Affairs. They believe they know more than they are saying about the investigation surrounding Stella's death. This takes place two weeks after the last story ended.**

**_If They Only Knew The Truth_**

_2 weeks later_

Andy walked into the station for her first day back. She entered the parade room and saw that mostly everyone was already gathered there. She still has to wear her brace for another 5 or so weeks, but that didn't stop her from doing her job. She saw Morgan, Jay, and Harrison sitting on one of the back tables. Jay says, "Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back." Andy says taking a seat next to them on top of the table. "Are there more tables in here?"

Ollie agrees, "Yeah, now that we have half of 27th we needed more seats. It's great to have you back."

Just then Cooper and Best walk in and head towards the front.

Andy whispers, "How does this work exactly?"

"Best mostly leads parade since it is his division." Harrison comments.

Best begins, "Alright settle down. Let's welcome Officer McNally back." he pauses for a moment for everyone to give her a round of applause.

"I want you all to be on the lookout for this man." Best says showing a picture. "He is wanted for rape and assault of a police officer."

Cooper adds, "Was last seen fleeing the alleyway near 27th. Serve, Protect and get this guy."

Gail mentions, "Don't look now but I thing there is an Internal Affairs detective here." as she walks out.

Cooper stops the four of them as they were making their way out. Cooper begins. "I need you guys to hang back."

"Does this have anything to do with Internal Affairs." Jay asks.

Cooper doesn't answer for a moment. Andy rolls her eyes then says, "We saw the IA detective in parade."

Cooper orders, "You guys go and takes seats in the front row. I will be back momentarily. And that means in actual chairs."

A few minutes later Cooper enters the parade room again with the IA detective following him.

Cooper says, "This is my guns and gangs unit. They are a very successful team. It would be a shame if they were broken apart. I would personally vogue for them if need be."

The detective answers, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. My name is Detective Tucker Mars. As you know your team is under investigation. You are not to leave this room until other wise stated. I will interview you one at a time. As per procedure please remove your guns and badges and place them on the table in front of you."

Morgan and Andy exchange a look and then do as they are told. "Alright, Detective Zeman, we will begin with you." Mars says.

Morgan gets up and follows the detective to an interrogation room. After they left Andy goes towards the back of the room and says, "Coffee anyone?"

Jay and Harrison agree. Andy fixes three cups of coffee. She walks back over then hands them the coffees. She closes the blinds so the people in the squad room couldn't see inside.

Andy says, "It is how all of these things turn out. They start with the team leader. Then interview the other teammates. Leave the person they are really after till last."

Jay adds, "Whatever they think happened, they are wrong."

"They don't know what happened. Just trying to make it a bigger deal than it is." Harrison adds.

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe all the favorites and alerts I have gotten already for this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

**_Chapter 2_**

Morgan was sitting in an interrogation room across from Detective Mars. Mars begins, "Please state your name and position for the record."

Morgan replies, "Morgan Zeman, a guns and gangs detective."

"Your team got the call when Stella Riley was murdered correct." Mars says.

"Yes, we got the call because she was one of our under covers. I informed Cooper that a cop had been killed. Cooper then called in anyone he could. When a cop is killed we don't mess around. We want to know who did it as soon as possible." Morgan answers.

Mars agrees, "I understand, and where was McNally at?"

"She was interviewing a witness on a non related case. I called her to the scene for two reasons. We need to start logging some of the evidence and I wanted her to be able to see Stella before the autopsy. They were good friends. Plus Andy had pretty good knowledge of what could have gone down there." Morgan replies.

"Who else was inside the building?" Mars questions.

Morgan says, "As far as I know there was Andy, Hannah, who was on the front desk, Detective Michaels, and Ashley, the M.E. Plus two witnesses."

"When did your team come to have knowledge about the situation inside?" Mars asks.

"We tried to call, Andy's cell and the front desk. Neither went through and we were to far out of range for radio, so we finished at the crime scene and headed back. When we got to the station, we got out of our cars and headed for the front door when shots were fired at us. We took cover and got the necessary people on scene. Cooper arrived and we tried Andy's radio. We got lucky. If it weren't for her, we would have more people dead." Morgan answers.

Mars says, "What knowledge did you gain from McNally?"

"She told us that one of the witnesses was dead and two intruders. Also a detective and Hannah who was at the front desk. She was with Ashley down in autopsy. They informed us that the guys were looking for something in the squad room and in evidence. I asked her what she logged in. That is when she remember the cigarettes. They were in her pocket. She opened them and found a flash drive. Cooper called in reinforcements from 15. Anyone that was free came. I got ahold of Ashley the next time we tried radioing. There were guys in autopsy that Andy was shooting off. She said that she could manage but not for long. The radio went dead right after we heard gun fire." Morgan explains.

Morgan continues, "When the radio came live again we could hear Andy talking with Danny. He admitted to killing Stella. Was undercover for 23rd. Claimed he had no choice because Stella was there that night. Figured he got away with it. That was when I spoke into the radio that we knew everything and he wouldn't get away with killing Andy and Ashley. A few minutes later he comes out using Andy as a shield. Andy told us to just shoot him. But there was no way we could. He had a gun trained on her, but that didn't stop her from trying and successfully breaking free. She pulled on his arm and grabbed the gun as she fell to the ground. He had pulled out another gun and fired one shot at her as she fired at him."

Mars says, "And that's all that happened?"

"Exactly." Morgan agrees.

"You and Andy have gotten very close over the last year." Mars states.

Morgan answers, "She's my teammate."

"Just your teammate?" Mars asks.

Morgan answers, "I got a wife, a wife I really love. She was engaged and so maybe that didn't work out. I was there for her as a friend. Nothing more. If you are questioning if I have slept with her the answer is no."

Mars states, "Thank you." Then gestures for them to go back to the parade room. Once inside the room Morgan takes a seat next to Andy seeing the three of them had gotten out of the chairs and are now seated on two of the tables in the second row.

Mars says, "Officer Sweets. You're up." he hops off the table and follows the detective.

Harrison follows him and takes a seat in the interrogation room. Mars begins, "State your name and position for the record."

Harrison replies, "Harrison Sweets, a Officer with the guns and gangs unit."

Mars continues, "The day in question Andy was sent back to the station alone."

"Yes that is correct. She was taking back evidence and was interviewing a witness." Harrison says.

"So Andy was in their practically alone." Mars adds.

"Almost, she was in their with Hanna, Ashley, two witnesses, and a homicide detective. It appears they were surprised and out numbered. Andy would do anything she could to keep the others safe." Harrison mentions.

"Even if that included teaming up with Danny. No one can prove that the two guys that were in the squad room actually shot at her." Mars comments.

"The bullet that was in her leg proves it, sir. Andy would not have taken a shot unless hers or someone else's life was in danger. Andy, she doesn't draw her gun unless she has too. So thinking that she would have shot someone in cold blood with no better reason than she shot because she wanted to is insane." Harrison counters.

Mars asks, "She knew Stella well, right?"

"Yes, we all did. She was one of our undercover cops." Harrison responds, "We all wanted who did this."

Back in the parade room Andy asks, "How bad?"

Morgan replies, "Piece of cake. They are overreacting."

Jay adds, "Got nothing better to do than keep us from our jobs."

Harrison walks back in followed by Mars who says, "Detective Harman." Jay gets up and follows the IA detective.

They each take their seats then Mars says, "State your name and position for the record."

"Jay Harman, a guns and gangs detective." Jay says.

"Would you say McNally would have wanted to seek revenge for Stella's death." Mars asks.

"Absolutely not. She believes in the system. She wouldn't do anything against that." Jay adds.

Mars questions, "Why was she in there alone? Don't you guys usually split up two and two?"

Jay says, "Usually yes, but Cooper wanted everyone working the streets or at the crime scene. If we didn't need to be at the station they he didn't want you there. So Andy interviewed the witness. She was perfectly capable. These guys they sensed less police presence so they took the chance and took over the station."

"And that is when Andy shot at 5 of those guys." Mars states.

"That is when Andy defended herself and Ashley from those guys. What ever you suspect, I promise you that you are 100% wrong." Jay says.

"But she did fire and kill each of those guys without any witnesses?" Mars asks.

"That is correct. There way not be witnesses. The proof though is in the bullets that were fire at her leg. It's in the trajectory patterns. It's in the ballistics. It's in the scene. Andy didn't do anything against protocol." Jay explains.

Mars says, "Alright then." as he gets up and they head back to the parade room.

After Jay had left with the IA detective Harrison says, "He's asking questions about you."

Andy replies, "Figured as much at this point. I'm the only one he hasn't interrogated yet. He has to build up his case by what you guys know."

Morgan adds, "There is nothing we said that would lead him to believe anything but the truth."

"All he need is something to speculate off of. Change your answers just the slightest." Andy mentions.

Harrison says, "Let's hope we still have a team after we are done."

A few seconds later Jay and Mars come back into the room. Mars states, "Officer McNally."

Morgan and Harrison pat her on the back before she gets up and follows him. She takes a seat across from him in the interrogation room.

Ollie, Jerry, and Noelle had been in the squad room going over something for a case and had noticed that the Guns and Gangs unit was one by one coming out of parade following some detective.

Noelle says, "Wonder what's going on?"

Ollie mentions, "It doesn't look good."

"My best guess is internal affairs. If their team is under investigation they gotta send someone to straighten things out." Jerry adds.

Once seated Mars says, "State your name and position for the record."

Andy responds, "Officer Andy McNally with the guns and gangs unit."

"On the day in question, you were back at the station practically alone. There were only a few others in the building." Mars says.

"That is correct. Myself along, with Ashley, Hannah, a homicide detective, and two witnesses were in the building when it was taken over." Andy replies.

"At what time did the situation become know to you?" Mars questions

"I suspected something was up when the lights went out. I took the witness to the basement, which was the safest place. My suspicion was confirmed when I entered the squad room. I saw the homicide detective on the ground. He was dead. I went to my desk and grabbed my spare gun. All the desks had been gone through. I tried calling both on my desk phone and my cell phone but nothing was going through. I grabbed my radio, but Morgan and the others were still too far out of range. That is when I hear the footsteps. So I took cover." Andy explains.

Mars asks, "What happened next?"

"The guys were checking the squad room. They stopped for a moment when one of the guys saw me in Morgan's office. He fired off a shot at me. I shot twice at both of them." Andy says.

Mars states, "When you came to realize that you forgot to log the cigarettes, what did you find?"

Andy mentions, "Stella doesn't smoke. It was where she kept her camera and flash drive disguised as cigarettes. I planted fakes. Made Danny believe he had the real thing. That's what the guys were looking for."

"How well did you know Danny?" Mars asks.

"I didn't know him at all." Andy says.

"Your team speaks very highly of you. Say you wouldn't draw your gun unless need be." Mar mentions.

"They are not mistaken. Unless the situation calls for it I don't believe in drawing my gun. But that isn't what you are really after. You think I fired at one of the guys when there was no direct threat to me or someone else. The truth of the matter is, if I hadn't taken the actions I did while inside the building, no one would have walked out of the building alive." Andy comments.

"Are you admitting that you may have fired when the situation didn't call for it?" Mars asks.

Andy counters, "No I am not. What I am saying is that Ashley and I are alive because of the actions I took. 6 men are dead. And everyone single one of them would have fired at every cop that was there that day if it came to it."

"See the problem with the story here is that the trajectory, ballistics, and crime scene doesn't match." Mars states.

"Your lying. You are a horrible liar, actually. Now what is the truth." Andy responds.

"Moving on. You were in a compromising situation that day." Mars comments.

"I was held hostage while Danny tried and failed to use me as his escape." Andy mentions.

"How did that end?" Mars asks.

"Danny died and I made away with another gsw to the leg. But you already knew that." Andy says.

"What I am trying to understand is everything that went down. Not one of the other officers fired a shot. How did you get away from Danny without a bullet to the brain?" Mars questions.

Andy answers, "I was quicker than him. I had finally had it when he said Ashley was probably already dead. At that point if nothing I did that day saved anyone I didn't care if I survived or not. I took the chance and pulled his arm down. I grabbed the gun as I fell. We fired almost at the same time. I fired three times. He fired once and put another bullet in my leg."

Mars comments, "I think I have everything I need." He gets up and Andy follows.

When they arrive back in the parade room Cooper was at the front and the others were in actual seats. Andy takes her seat next to the others. Morgan whispers, "You were in there a really long time."

"I don't believe it was good either." Andy replies.

"Why?" Jay whispers.

Andy adds, "He said something about the trajectory and ballistics not matching. But I don't believe it. Ashley says the lab is so backed up."

Their conversation was cut short when Mars came back to the front of the room.

Mars begins, "I have completed my investigation and my findings are somewhat shocking. We can't know the entire story until the reports come back in full, which could take months."

Andy says, "This is crap and you know it. I bet you get some sort of higher salary for every cop you can find a way to suspend."

Morgan argues, "Do you even know what it is like to fire your gun?"

Mars argues, "The preliminary reports are inconsistent with your statements. When and if your team is cleared you will be able to return to normal, until then Officer McNally and Officer Sweets will be back in uniform. Detective Zeman and Detective Harman will report to homicide."

Jay asks, "Who will be taking over our case load?"

"It will be split up among fellow detectives here. And just so we are clear, you guys are lucky to only be put back into uniform and reassigned. I don't have to remind you that you could have been suspended." Mars states.

Andy comments, "Better hope this is worth your career, you know risking out careers and all. Because the second this turns out misguided I think I'll have my best friend put a call into her mom."

"And who might her mom be?" Mars questions.

Andy states, "You might be quite familiar with her. Goes by the name Superintendent Elaine Peck."

He walks out and they all reach to put their badges and guns back on. They all share a laugh at that.

Cooper says, "Officially I am your Staff Sergeant, but I technically don't have any say where you will be assigned. So here is how it will work. You all report to Best after Mars is through speaking with him." He pauses for a moment. "I know you guys don't like this,but it is out of my hands."

Cooper exits the room. They all get out of their seats when Morgan mentions, "It's temporary, just remember that."

Harrison adds, "Let's hope it's only temporary." as they exit the parade room.

**Reviews always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

**Chapter 3**

Morgan, Jay, Harrison, and Andy all exited the parade room and headed straight for Best's office. They knew this wouldn't be good. Jay knocked on the door to Frank's office. A few moments later he signaled for them to come in. Jay and Harrison took a seat in the two seats in front of Frank's desk, while Morgan and Andy stand behind.

Frank begins, "Your team was put on probation and then reviewed by internal affairs. Internal affairs came back with a ruling that until the full results and reports come back your team will be disbanded."

They all were avoiding eye contact. Frank sighs, "This is a shame, but I don't have a choice. McNally and Sweets you are to be in uniform. Parade for the next shift starts in 8 minutes. You better not be late. McNally you will be working booking until further notice."

Andy and Harrison both mumble out a "Yes sir." before exiting the office and quickly heading for the locker rooms.

After the two of them leave Best signals for Jerry who was in the squad room to come up. A few moments later he comes up and enters the office. Frank says, "Beginning tomorrow Detective Zeman and Harman will be working with you. They will help you with your case load."

"Why?" Jerry questions.

"Not everyone needs to know but soon enough they will. The guns and gangs unit has been temporarily disbanded. McNally and Sweets are back in uniform and Zeman and Harman will be helping you out." Frank mentions.

Jerry agrees, "Alright."

The three of them file out of the office and make their way to Jerry's office. His splits his current stack into three piles. Morgan and Jay nod their heads and agree. Before they turn away for the night Jerry mentions, "It was a mistake to break up your team. You guys did great work."

McNally and Sweets walk into the parade room. They sit in the second to last row, in actually seats not wanting to test the waters. Gail and Chris were also on this shift and they walked in. Gail sat on the other side of Andy. She asks, "Why are you guys in uniform?"

"Internal affairs. Long story short until all the results are in on the ballistics, and trajectory patterns from the Riley investigation our team was disbanded. We are in uniform until further notice and Jay and Morgan are working homicide." Andy explains.

Best comes in a few moments later to begin parade. He begins, "Listen up people our numbers are down. That is not a good thing, especially considering we have one of the widest patrol areas now. We need to get those numbers up. Another incident and no one from 15th or 27th will ever be considered by a task force for a long time. That is exactly what we don't want."

When parade ended the four of them walked out and Chris asks, "Who are you partnered with?"

Andy says, "I'm the lucky cop that gets to work booking. And not just this one shift. Best said until further notice."

"What are they trying to do punish you?" Gail asks.

Sweets mentions, "Pretty close to it."

Chris hands his coffee to Andy. "You need this way more than I do. Good luck."

"Thanks." Andy says before walking down the hall and opening the door into the world of booking.

Within the hour the other cops were bringing back guys they had arrested. Andy followed procedure. Searched the guys, then took mug shots, printed them, and then threw them in a cell until someone came to transport them over to a larger prison. After shift had ended Andy felt like punching someone or shooting someone. She lost count of the number of guys that puked on her. All she knew was that she needed to shower like 8 times before she could get the stench of alcohol and puke off of her.

Andy and Gail were in the locker room changing. Gail asks, "You wanna get breakfast with me and Chris?"

"Only if I am allowed to go home and shower before meeting you." Andy states.

"That bad." Gail says.

"Worse." Andy adds.

As they walked out of the locker room to meet up with Chris they saw Sam, Jerry, Dov, Traci, and Noelle walking in.

Sam walks up to Andy and pulls her to the side. Sam says, "I heard about what happened."

"Bad news travels fast." Andy states.

"Well I had drinks with Jerry last night, who was called into the office with you guys." Sam supplies.

Andy adds, "It doesn't really matter. By the end of shift today everyone will know."

Sam leans in an kisses her. "Here's the key. I'll see you tonight."

Andy replies, "Yeah, I have 20 minutes, between the end of your shift and start of mine. I'll pick something up."

"You smell like puke." Sam mentions.

"I know, let's just some drunk guys have a hard time keeping it down." Andy says.

After that Andy kisses him on the cheek and they depart, going their separate ways.

Andy went home and washed her hair at least three times. She got dressed then met Chris and Gail at their favorite breakfast place, Moue's. They were so glad to be able to eat, talk, and just relax. They all hated when they got put on the night shift. It was the shift where they made the most arrests which was always a good thing, but it was a lot more stressful.

_Two weeks later_

Andy, Gail, Chris, and Harrison had all been on the same shift since internal affairs disbanded the Guns and Gangs team two weeks ago. Sam was leaving for the night as they were coming in. He pulls Andy aside and they go and make out for about 10 minutes in an interview room.

Andy and Sam exit the room and part ways. Gail and Andy were heading for the locker room when they ran into Jerry, Morgan, and Jay.

Andy says, "Good evening detectives."

"I gotta go get something from evidence." Jerry says noticing the awkwardness in the conversation.

Gail adds, "I'm gonna go change." then heads into the locker room.

Andy asks, "So, how have you guys been?"

"Good, good. Case load keeps us busy. Nothing to complain about." Morgan mentions.

Jay asks, "And yourself?"

"Well, booking it sucks but orders are orders. There is the occasional excitement though. I should really go get changed." Andy adds as she begins to turn for the locker room Jay calls, "Andy."

Andy turns back to look at them. "We know your current situation must suck, but we can still talk."

"Labs never take this long even when they are backed up. I know you guys aren't allowed to investigate but if you could persuade Barber to look into it..." Andy trails off.

"We can see what we can do." Morgan states.

Andy mentions, "Now I really got to go or I will be late for parade."

Andy quickly changes then slips into parade right before Best.

Andy was working booking with Mike tonight. He was a semi usual officer that ended up in there with her.

They had booked a few guys at the start of their shift that were the late comers from the previous shift.

Shawn a rookie officer brought in a guy. Andy took custody of him. She began the procedure as Shawn left the booking room.

Andy begins, "What is your name?" asking the guy she was booking more to see how sober he was then for information, since she already had him take his wallet and other belongings out of his pockets.

Gail, Chris, and Harrison had all just brought guys in. Chris asks, "Can you hurry up with that guy?"

Andy says, "Just cuff them to the bench. I'll get to them."

All three of them cuff them to the bench then exit the booking room. Andy calls, "Mike can you take the guy on the end?"

Mike agrees, "Yeah." he takes the guy over to in front of his desk.

Andy puts the guy she had just finished with inside one of the cells. She uncuffs one of the two guys still remaining on the bench. She asks, "Can you please remove anything from your pockets?"

He didn't respond. He looked pale. All of a sudden he started coming at Andy. She was knocked to the ground in seconds. Mike had just finished with his guy and thrown him in the cell. Mike knew protocol for this type of situation stated that they had to lock down the room and keep everyone contained. He pressed the button that locked everyone inside the booking room and kept all the others out.

Andy was trying to fight the guy off, but he was too strong. Andy could tell that he was definitely on something. Mike was probably following protocol and had locked down the room. He was probably in the process of radioing out. Andy had kicked him off of her for the moment before he came right back at her pinning her to the wall. She was able to get her hand free and got her taser. Mike also had his out and they were both shocking this guy to a point where they could get him into cuffs.

It took them about 15 minutes to fight off the guy and taser him to a point where they could get the cuffs on him. They were going back in forth between fighting the guy off and tasering him. He was out of control. They cleared one of the cells to put this guy in there alone, until the ambulance they had called for arrived.

All the other officers in the station had heard of the situation in the booking room. They knew they wouldn't be able to enter the room, but they went and looked through the window anyways. They saw a guy completely going off on Andy and Mike. He looked like way more than two people could control.

When the ambulance arrived they sent another officer to ride along. Andy says, "I think he is on PCP."

They had booked the last guy when Best and two other EMTs came in. Best says, "The EMTs are going to check you guys out. Go take a seat out in the squad room."

They each took a seat in a chair as the EMT's began to look at them. Jerry had just gotten word of what happened. He was still at the station. He sent a text to the others. Sam and Ollie were at the Penny when the got a text from Jerry. When they both read the text they went straight over to the station.

They were buzzed in by the guy working the front desk. They saw McNally sitting in a chair in the squad room. They saw the other guy that must of been in there with her. They were both bloody and bruised pretty bad. When they spot Frank and Jerry they go over to talk with them.

Sam inquires, "What happened here?"

"As far as we can tell there was a guy who was high on PCP arrested and brought into booking. They had too many guys on there hands. Had the officers cuff them to the bench until they could get to booking them. McNally took this guy over to the desk to book him and he went off on her. Sanchez, the other officer in there followed procedure. Locked the place down radioed out. They tried to calm the guy down. Fought back and forth using their taser's to get control." Frank explains.

Ollie asks, "What can we do?"

Jerry says, "They have to be questioned after the EMT's are done."

Frank says, "There is nothing you can do."

"She is our responsibility." Sam states.

"Not tonight, and not on this one." Frank mentions.

"Is this going to affect the current investigation into her team?" Jerry asks.

"If they find anything wrong, they will have reason to take her badge." Frank answers.

Frank goes over to check on McNally and Sanchez. Frank asks, "How are they?"

The EMT's answer, "Mike is just fine. Some bruising but nothing out of the ordinary."

"McNally took most of the beating as far as we can tell. She may have a minor concussion but she won't go to the hospital." The other EMT explains.

Frank says, "Andy you need to get checked out."

"I can't do that Frank. This is exactly what IA was waiting for. A concrete reason my team shouldn't be able to stay together. And now they have it." Andy mentions.

"I'm going to do the interviews. IA will get a full report and then make a decision." Frank states.

Ollie asks, "McNally, Sanchez how are you guys?"

"A little beaten up, but hopefully we will come out of this with a badge."

Mike and Andy get up and follow Frank towards his office. He already had Chris, Gail, and Harrison there. They were all sitting in the seats outside his office. Andy and Mike took a seat as well.

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

**_Chapter 4_**

Frank begins, "I am going to question each of you about what happened tonight on shift. It is standard procedure. If you don't know the answer to a question don't be afraid to say so. Until this is finished it would be best if you did not speak with one another. Officer Sweets, we will start with you."

Harrison gets up and follows Best into the office.

Best says, "Officer Sweets, tell me about the arrest you made tonight."

Sweets replies, "I was called to a bar where there were two guys fighting. I broke up the scene. Cuffed the guy who started the fight. The other guy was taken away in an ambulance."

"Go on." Frank adds.

"Took him over to my squad car patted him down and placed him in the car." Harrison says.

"What happened when you arrived at booking?" Best questions.

Harrison answers, "Gail and Chris had just arrived as well. We all were bringing guys in. When we got inside Andy and Mike were both in the middle of booking a guy. Chris asks if she could hurry up. She told us to cuff them to the bench and she would get to it. We all put our guys at the bench made sure they were secure then left because they were requesting backup, all units available."

"Did Andy seem off to you tonight?" Frank asks.

"She was stressed out. Had more than her work cut out for her. There is no way she could have known the guy was high on PCP. It was not her fault." Harrison mentions.

Frank says, "I think I have all that I need."

Harrison walks out and down to the squad room.

Frank comes out and says, "Officer Peck."

Gail gets up and follows Frank into his office and takes a seat. Frank says, "You were paired with Dias tonight."

Gail states, "That is correct."

"You guys brought in the guy that was high on PCP." Frank mentions.

Gail answers, "Yes, only we didn't know he was high at the time. The worse we thought he could have been was drunk."

"Tell me how the arrest went down." Best states.

"There were two guys that had just come out of a bar. They were both drunk and were fighting. They began to get really violent when we noticed it and separated them. Cuffed them and searched them. We called for another car, but no one was free so we put them both in the back of our car." Gail explains.

"When you arrived at booking, what happened?" Best questions.

"We brought both the guys up. Andy and Mike were already booking two other guys. Harrison had just arrived with a guy. Chris asked Andy if she could hurry up. She told us to cuff them to the bench and they would get to them. We then got a radio response that they need all available units so we secured the guys on the bench then returned to our cars." Gail says.

Best asks, "Would you say Andy was distracted? Most suspects start acting different once they are being booked, right? So a guy that was high and violent she would have picked up on?"

Gail mentions, "She may have been a little stressed since she has been working booking for the last two weeks, and IA is watching her every move. Plus the reports should have come in and either cleared her or not, but they haven't so she is worrying about that, but Andy did her job correctly. I may not of been there but watch the tapes. I have confidence in her abilities. We all do."

"Thank you Officer Peck." Best says.

They both exited the office. Gail sat back down next to Andy. Frank calls, "Officer Dias." Chris gets up and follows Frank. He takes a seat.

Frank asks, "Officer Dias, you and Officer Peck arrested two guys that were violently fighting?"

"That is correct." Chris says, "They were exiting a bar and were causing a disturbance so we cuffed them, searched them and put them in the car. We called for another squad car but none were available so we put them both in our car and drove back to the station."

"Was there anything that would lead you to believe that your guy was high on PCP?" Frank questions.

Chris answers, "Drunk maybe, but we never could have figured PCP."

Frank mentions, "When you arrived at booking what happened?"

"Officer Sweets had just arrived with a guy, and Andy was in the middle of booking another guy. I asked her if she could hurry up. She told us to cuff them to the bench and she would get to them. We all got called for backup. The needed anyone available. So we headed for out squad cars." Chris explains.

"And Andy was she distracted?" Best says.

"I wouldn't say so. She was trying to get everything done even though it was just her and Sanchez and they had more than their share of work cut out for them." Chris states.

"Thank you Officer Dias. I have all that I need." Frank adds. They both get up. Chris goes and takes the seat on the other side of Andy.

Frank calls, "Officer Sanchez." Mike follows Best and they go to his office.

Gail and Chris each took one of Andy's hands in theirs for luck. She needed it. They all knew what Mike said was the the determination of what happened.

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Best begins, "Officer Sanchez, what happened at the start of shift?"

Mike replies, "There were some late comers from the previous shift, so we booked those five guys. Then we had about thirty minutes before we starting get a lot of guys to book. I guess our numbers are up." he jokes.

Frank states, "When Officers Dias, Sweets, and Peck came in what were you and McNally doing?"

"We were each booking a guy. Standard procedure is, if neither of us are free we have the officers cuff the guys to the bench. There is one on each side. Three across. So we can have up to 8 guys in there at one time. Every other guy that comes in is split between the two of us, but that isn't always the case. If there is one guy that is being obnoxious we book him first to get him in a cell, so sometimes we end up booking someone from the others bench. Help each other out." Mike explains. "Chris asked Andy is she could hurry up. She told them to cuff them to the bench. So that is what Sweets, Peck, and Dias did. They then got called away to another scene."

"What happened next?" Best asks.

Mike adds, "Andy asked me if I could take one of the guys off her bench. I did just that. She put the guy she just finished with in a cell then uncuffed the guy that was high on PCP. He had been the quietest guy in there. There was nothing that suggested that he was high only drunk. Andy even made a comment about him being drunk as she brought him over to the desk. She asked him to remove anything from his pockets. He didn't respond to her. Then he came at her. I had just throw my guy in a cell when I saw this. I pressed the button that locked the room down then radioed out. She was fighting him off as best she could. He was twice her size and a normal guy she would have been able to fight off. I grabbed my taser and began shocking him. He had her pinned to the wall. She was able to free a hand and get her taser. It took us about 15 minutes of defending ourselves and tasering to be able to cuff him. We cleared one of the cells and put him in the empty one, until the ambulance arrived."

"Sounds like you guys had a very stressful shift." Best mentions.

"You could say that." Mike states.

"Was Andy off today? Anything different about her?" Best asks.

"If you think she could have missed that the guy was high on PCP because she wasn't focused, you would be incorrect. We both missed it. All of us missed it until it was too late. We only realized it when he had her pinned to the wall and she called out PCP. There was no way to predict this would happen. No one is to blame in this situation especially not Andy. She did everything right. Everything we could." Mike mentions.

"Thank you. I have everything I need. I will take this into consideration." Frank mentions.

While Mike was in there all Andy could do was stare at the door. After about 10 minutes of him being in there Andy begins to feel hot and starts sweating. "Is anyone else hot?"

Chris adds, "You are probably just nervous is all."

"Yeah, I guess." Andy agrees pulling at her tie a little.

Gail looks her in the face and says, "Andy are feeling alright, you look really pale."

"I'll be a lot better after this is cleared up." Andy speaks as Frank and Mike emerge from the office. Gail and Chris each give her hands a squeeze before she lets go and gets up.

Frank calls, "Officer McNally, sorry to keep you waiting." as they walk into the office and take a seat. Frank adds, "I'm sure you understand why I had to take your statement last."

"Yes, of course. I am just really tired." Andy replies.

"I will try to get you out of here as quickly as possible." Best says.

Gail and Chris wait a moment before heading down to the squad room to join Mike and Harrison.

Mike says, "Is anyone else hot?" as he loosens his tie.

Gail turns to look at him. He looked really pale just like Andy and was sweating more than the rest of them.

Gail calls, "Chris."

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Where's Barber?"

Harrison supplies, "In his office. Frank asked him to stay until this was over. What is going on?"

"I'll fill you in in a minute." Gail says already headed to Barber's office with Chris. When they arrive at the office they knock lightly on the door before they hear Barber say, "Come in."

Gail begins, "Detective Barber, we need you to come to the squad room."

"Why?" Jerry questions.

"It's Mike. He was one of the two officers that interacted with the guy on PCP. Andy was looking pale and said she was really hot right before she went into the office with Best. He came out and looks the same. It is no coincidence." Chris fills in.

Jerry gets up and they all return to the squad room. Jerry comes in and goes straight over to Mike. Jerry says, "Officer Sanchez, look at me. How are you feeling?"

Mike turns to look at Jerry. He looked very pale and was visibly sweating. Jerry asks, "When you were fighting with the guy on PCP, was he bleeding at all?"

Mike replies, "Yeah, I think Andy slapped him across the face with her taser and he cut his arm when we threw him against the bench, what does this have to do with?"

"If the PCP was in his blood and any of it got on you guys it could explain the symptoms. Sweets call a bus." Jerry already had his phone out calling Best.

Meanwhile Frank asks, "I wanna to understand what happened tonight. Start at the beginning. I understand you have been through a lot."

"Gail and I came in and I talked with Sam for a few moments before he left with Ollie. I saw Jerry, Morgan, and Jay. Talked with them for a few then got into uniform and headed for parade. When we got done with parade there were a few late comers from the previous shift, so Mike and I booked them." Andy starts.

"When Sweets, Peck, and Dias arrived what happened?" Frank questions.

Andy loosens her tie a little then says, "They each had a guy, Sanchez and I were current booking two others, one each. Chris asked if I could hurry up. I told them to cuff their guys to the bench and I would get to them. They got called away. There was one guy on the end being particularly annoying so I asked Mike to take him and he did. Then I went and got the next guy. The guy we discovered to to be on PCP. Took him over to the desk. Asked him to remove anything in his pockets. He wasn't cooperating or answering me. Before I could ask him again he came at me."

"Alright what hap..." Best begins to say as his phone rings. "Sorry about this McNally."

Frank picks up his office phone then says, "I can't talk right now."

Jerry responds, "I know. I'm down in the squad room with Sanchez and the other rookies. He doesn't look too good. He mentioned how the guy on PCP may have had open wounds that caused him to bleed. If the PCP was in his blood and any got on him or Andy it could have been transferred through touch."

"Alright." Frank says.

"It would mimic an overdose." Jerry states.

Best puts the phone down, "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little hot." Andy says wiping her forehead and rolling her sleeves up.

"When he began to come at you what happened?" Frank asks quickly.

Andy explains, "He had me pinned against the wall. Mike followed procedure. Locked down and radioed out. I was fighting him off. Mike came over and help. If he wasn't on PCP I could have taken him easy. When I was able to get my taser out I slapped him across the face with my taser. We went back and forth for awhile before Mike and I could cuff him. Cleared one cell and put him in there. Then the ambulance arrived. I realized it was PCP when he had me pinned. Any other drug or substance wouldn't have caused this reaction. Can I get some water?"

Best hands her a bottle. "Were you distracted at all during shift?"

"No, my focus was here. 100% if not more. Sure I have had a lot on my mind lately but nothing to distract me from being a cop."

"Thank you. Officer McNally. No we need to talk about the phone call I received." Frank adds as they begin walking out.

"About what?" Andy questions loosening her tie some more.

Best points to the seats right in front of his office. "You and Sanchez are showing similar symptoms. Both are really pale, and sweaty. Both are hot. At this point that means you were both exposed to something. We believe that some of the PCP could have transferred through touch."

"Okay what does this..." Andy begins to say as her body begins to shake. She falls out of the chair and onto the ground. Andy was having trouble breathing.

Best says, "Andy relax, your body thinks it is overdosing. Try to fight."

Andy sits up against the wall to Best's office. Frank looks over the railing into the squad room and notices Sanchez wasn't any better off. Just then four paramedics came into the squad room. Jerry directs two of them towards Andy and the other two towards Mike.

They were both put on gurneys within a matter of seconds and headed towards the hospital. Frank and Jerry along with other three headed straight for the hospital.

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I had a bit of writers block. I hope you guys like it.**

**_Chapter 6_**

Andy and Mike were rushed straight into the ER each with a team of doctors and nurses tending to them. The others had gone and waited in the waiting room. Shortly everyone had heard of the current situation.

When Sam and Ollie got the call they weren't sure that they had heard Jerry correctly. When they arrived at the hospital they are immediately greeted by Frank and Jerry.

Sam says, "What they hell happened?"

"The guy who was on PCP, died 20 minutes ago, but that is not why we brought them here. Andy and Mike we showing similar symptoms. Both were pale, hot, and sweaty. We figure that the guy on PCP must have had a cut. As they fought got his blood on them. It transferred through touch." Best explains.

Ollie asks, "How long have they been back there?"

"Two hours. Doctor says they will update us as soon as they can." Jerry mentions.

"Are they both being cleared?" Ollie mentions.

Frank begins, "I passed the interviews along to IA, but I put forward my recommendation that there was no way to stop this from happening. No one could have known."

Just then a doctor comes through the double doors into the waiting room. He calls, "Sergeant Best."

"Yes." Best answers stepping towards the doctor.

The doctor begins, "I am Doctor Hamn, and I am treating Officer Mike Sanchez. He came in with a potential Overdose on PCP which we came to realize entered his body through touching the blood of someone on PCP. He is stable right now, but we need to keep him for observation for at least 12 hours. Another doctor should be here shortly to update you on McNally."

"Thank you." Best says.

About two hours later another doctor came out and asked to speak with Best. The doctor leads them to the side. "I am Doctor Messina, and I was put on Officer McNally's case. Andy came in and she was overdosing. The effect of the PCP was transferred by touch. She came in and her body was mincing an overdose. We had to take her into surgery, pump her stomach and clear her body of the substance. We ended up shocking her twice. She is in recovery right now. The next 24 hours are critical. I can only let family back to see her."

Best mentions, "Her dad is out of town, we are her family. We have each others back."

The doctor sighs,"I can let you back sir, but only you."

Frank nods at this and followed the doctor. Some of the others went to see Mike and check on him. Frank went in and sat on the chair next to Andy's bed. Frank knew that Andy and Sam were a couple and knew that Sam would be better served here with her, but it was everything he could do to allow the doctor to let him back. The doctor said that she should wake up soon. Now the only thing they could do was hope and pray and wait.

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

It was heading towards the early morning. Best had fallen asleep sometime last night. Noelle had come by to give him a coffee and asks, "How is she doing?

Frank mentions, "Still no change. How did you get back here?"

"I told the doctor someone needed to bring you some coffee." Handing him a coffee.

"Thanks." Frank replies.

Noelle mentions, "I also persuaded the doctor to let me bring someone else back with me."

Frank looks confused for a moment, then Noelle steps out of the doorway and in walks Sam.

Sam comments, "People listen to her. They aren't going to stand in her way."

"I'm glad they do. As much as I owe it to Tommy to be her for his girl, I'm not the one she needs. I'll stay nevertheless." Best mentions. "Noelle, you got everything back at the station under control."

"For sure. Ollie and I got this. It is just very distressful right now. All the rookies wish they could have seen the signs earlier. They all wanna help her but know there is nothing they can do." Williams adds, "But I can assure you there is nothing you need to worry about until she wakes up. I should get over there, before Ollie makes an official praise Oliver day."

Frank laughs, "That would be the day."

After that Williams leaves and Sam takes a seat on the other side of Andy. He takes her hand and rubs his fingers over her palm. She was so peaceful. It was like she wasn't here right now.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. Both drifting in and out of sleep, when suddenly they felt movement in front of them. Both of them were wide awake now.

Andy blinked her eyes a few times before asking, "What happened?"

Frank asks, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"There was the guy on PCP, Mike and I took him down. He was bleeding and, oh god." Andy recalls.

"What?" Frank asks.

"I had a cut on my arm and he had a cut. His blood got into mine. How could I have not seen this?" Andy says.

"It's okay. You are just fine now. Is that the last thing you remember?" Frank questions

"I get bits and pieces. Like I remember something about an interview, and then feeling really hot, Gail and Chris next to me, and then nothing." Andy explains.

Best comments, "It's okay. Luckily we don't need your statement on this one. I gotta go make a call." as he gets up and steps out of the room.

Best gets ahold of Ollie then says, "She awake."

Ollie replies, "Yeah got. We will tell the others."

Oliver says, "Hey everyone listen up. Andy is awake."

With that parade ended and they all headed for the streets.

Sam actually had on somewhat of a smile when he looked at Andy look at him.

"Sam." She says.

"Andy." he replies.

"There is something I wanna tell you and don't take it the wrong way. You don't have to say anything, I just gotta do this. I could have died and I don't wanna go another day with out you knowing Sam Swarek I love you." Andy mentions.

He leans in and kisses her then replies, "I love you too. Just don't get use to me saying it all the time. I believe actions speak louder than words and I will prove to you everyday, several times a day just how muchI love you until the day that I die."

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 8_**

Andy was released from the hospital the next day. She wasn't able to return back to work until the doctor gave her a full bill of health. She was doing better but after being poisoned with PCP the doctor told her to take it easy.

A few days later Gail stopped by to see Andy during lunch bringing her some chinese. Andy goes to the door after hearing a knock and cheers up a bit when she sees Gail carrying chinese food.

"Hey." Andy says.

"Hey back." Gail replies, "How you doing?"

Andy says, "Doing better. Doctor says I should be able to return to work next week."

"That's great." Gail comments, "The place isn't quite the same without you."

They both sit down around the coffee table and begin to eat.

Andy asks, "So have they made a decision on weather or not I'm keeping my badge."

Gail explains, "As far as I can tell Frank doesn't know anything. But the only ones that would probably know if he knew are Jerry and Oliver. He can't tell Sam without Sam saying something to you."

"Right." Andy responds.

"Everything is going to be alright." Gail reassures.

Andy mentions, "Let's hope so."

It was a few days later when Andy had rode with Sam to the station. Andy still wasn't due back for a few more days, but she needed some fresh air from her apartment.

Her and Sam were walking in. Ollie was sitting at his desk before parade began when he noticed Andy with Sam.

Oliver says, "Hey, Andy. How you doing?"

"Much better now that I don't have PCP in my system." Andy adds.

Sam says, "I gotta go change." leaning in to give her a kiss, then turning for the locker room.

"I bet. Here take a seat." Oliver says ushering her towards his chair.

"Thanks." Andy says taking the seat. "How have things here been?'

"Things have been good. Everyone was worried about you and Mike. I mean it was really awful that something like that could happen and there was nothing we could have done to stop it. We barely even noticed it." Oliver explains.

Andy says, "Yeah, that is the thing it sucks. Good thing it isn't really common. Word of advice, don't get the blood of a dude high on PCP on your hands because you will start showing symptoms of overdosing."

"Duly noted. Don't ever want to encounter a guy like that." Oliver adds.

"Yeah, probably not." Andy says.

Frank had just exited his office to head for parade when he noticed Andy sitting at Oliver's desk talking with him. Must have came in with Sam and just wanted to see some of the others. He had just gotten off the phone with IA. They had reached a decision on weather she kept her badge over this predicament.

Frank descended the stairs and headed for them. "McNally." Franks says.

"I am totally not here because that would be going against your orders and I wouldn't do that." Andy comments.

Frank puts his hand up, "It is fine. This actually saves me a phone call asking you to come down here. We need to talk after parade. Now if the two of you would like to follow me."

Oliver and Andy follow Best into the parade room. Andy noticed the only spots open were either in the back with some of the detectives or on the back table next to Jay and Morgan. So she decides to sit there.

Jay and Morgan look to see who had just joined them. Morgan asks, "I thought you weren't back until next week."

"Came in with Sam. Wanted to see some of the guys. Frank saw me talking to Oliver and asked me to hang around because he needs to talk with me after parade." Andy explains.

"That doesn't sound good. "Jay comments.

"I think IA has made their decision about the situation in booking." Andy says.

Parade was wrapping up and everyone was leaving when Morgan calls, "Keep me informed."

"You got it." Andy replies.

Andy remained sitting on the back table in the parade room waiting for Best to finish talking with a few of the officers. When Best had finished he looks at Andy who had remained in the room. He noticed that the room was now empty. He walked towards the back of the room and sat on the table in front of Andy.

Frank begins, "We can do this in my office."

"Here's fine." Andy replies avoiding eye contact.

"IA has come back and made a decision about the situation that occurred in booking." Frank states.

Andy mentions, "Alright."

"Gail and Chris were cleared of any wrong doing as well as Mike." Frank adds.

Andy asks, "Harrison and myself?"

Frank mentions, "You were both cleared concerning this will both remain in uniform until the decision is finalized on your team concerning the investigation into Stella's death." Frank says.

"So were are good?" Andy asks.

"Yeah." Frank responds.

"Then may I ask what is taking IA so long to come back with a decision?" Andy questions.

Frank answers, "I would say they are being thorough, but I know that is an understatement. With a case this high profile IA usually wants to make a decision as quick as possible, but truth is they can hang it up in the system for up to 6 months."

Andy says, "What do they think they are going to find? There is nothing to suggest that my team was out of line. It's not how we work. We always follow protocol. Sure there were a bit of different circumstances being a hostage and all but that doesn't change anything. I wouldn't even draw my gun unless..."

"Unless you had to. I know this. But IA isn't as willing to believe that a cop no less one in a special unit only draws her gun when the situation calls for it." Frank interrupts, "It is going to take some more time."

"For them to decide that I was out to get Stella's killer. That is not what happened." Andy states.

"Andy I know this sounds like a broken record, but it is just going to take some time. They are not going to find anything that isn't there." Frank mentions.

Andy agrees, "I know, it's, just I remember Mars saying the only thing that was keeping him from making a decision was that he was waiting for the full reports from the lab to come back. I know the lab is really back-upped but it still wouldn't take this long."

Best comments, "Just be patient. You have always trusted the system, don't lose faith in it now."

"Alright." Andy adds.

Just then Jerry, Morgan, and Jay walk in the parade room planning to use it to discuss some case. They look up and see Best and And talking. Jerry says, "Sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here. We can go somewhere else."

"No need." Andy mentions, "We are al done, right?"

"Right." Frank says.

And with that she gets up and walks out looking down and avoiding eye contact with Morgan and Jay.

Jerry asks, "Is everything alright with that?"

"For now yes." Frank answers.

Jay asks, "And the reason she barely can talk to us let alone look at us."

Morgan sighs, "I get it now. She feels guilty."

"Right you are." Frank mentions as he watches Andy through the window tell Sam the good news, well sorta good news.

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

After the whole incident that occurred in booking Frank decided that it was best that there wasn't one person who was continuously working booking. So he had Andy riding with Ollie, Harrison with Chris, Gail with Sam, Mike with Noelle, and Traci with Dov.

Andy was making coffee for Ollie and herself when Morgan comes up beside her. She was putting the lid on both coffees when he says, "How you doing?"

"Great." Andy answers not wanting to get into a conversation.

"Can we maybe talk?" Morgan asks.

Andy adds, "Maybe later. Ollie is waiting." then walks off and gets in the passenger side of the car.

It was no secret to everyone at 15th and 27th that Andy and Harrison had been avoiding Jay and Morgan ever since their team was split up. Andy and Harrison had been sticking together to get through this until the got the word from headquarters. Not that they were making a decision anytime soon. They were for sure taking their leisurely old time on it; that was for sure.

Andy and Harrison really didn't have much to say to them. It was all because of a decision that they made that the team was split like this. Hopefully it would be over soon. But until then they would just have to stick it out.

Ollie was driving and noticed Andy looking out the window when he says, "Beautiful day."

"Yep." Andy agrees.

"Anything you wanna talk about? Like whatever that is between you and Zeman." Ollie mentions.

"I'll pass." Andy says looking out the window trying to avoid thinking about Morgan or Jay, but knowing Ollie would just keep bringing it up.

Ollie says, "Andy." drawing in out, like that changed the meaning of her name.

"I just don't want to talk about him or Jay for that matter. Can we just drop it?" Andy mentions.

"That is exactly why we need to talk about it. At one point you were best friends with them and then a guy in a suit who says he is internal affairs comes in and disbands your team and then you can't even look at them. What gives?" Ollie explains wanting to get to the bottom of this whole situation and find the truth.

Andy sighs not exactly sure of where to begin, "Toronto Police Department has always considered guns and gangs units a bit unorthodox. They agree they are necessary for the department to function but watch them closely. Having an officer in a special unit is even more out of the ordinary. So when our team had two you can see why they are going over this with a fine tooth comb. They want to be sure that one of us didn't screw up. Morgan he vouched for me. This whole thing is my fault. No one else should of have been effected by this. So it is hard to look Morgan and Jay in the eye and say everything is fine when it is far from it. They are looking for something that is not there, but they may be trying to find it so badly that they falsify the reports."

Confused Ollie asks, "Why would they do that?"

"Think about it. It is the only thing that makes sense. The lab was backed up, but everything was sent here. Even when it is this backed up, it wouldn't take this long for results. It been 3 months. All the results would have been in. The only reason is if they were digging into them further." Andy explains trying to think of any other theory then this one.

Ollie and Andy had stopped at a local burger joint frequented by cops. Some of the others joined them too. Meanwhile Morgan, Jay, and Harrison were all in Frank's office along with Cooper.

Cooper begins, "IA has come back with their findings."

Harrison asks, "Shouldn't Andy be here?"

"We opted to speak with her separately." Best mentions.

"Why?" Harrison asks out of curiosity and concern for his friend.

Frank answers, "It is just better this way. Moving on. IA has cleared the three of you of any wrong doing. The three of you will be back to your former positions as a guns and gangs unit starting tomorrow."

It is Morgan this time who asks, "And Andy?"

"To be determined." Cooper mentions, "That is all."

The three of them file out. It was heading towards the end of shift. Andy and Ollie were walking into the station and headed towards the locker rooms. He noticed Jay and Morgan over near the detectives offices. Ollie says, "Now could be your chance to talk with them."

Andy says, "Maybe after I change." then heads for the locker room. It was mostly empty seeing as shift had ended 15 minutes ago and they had gotten back later than the rest. She had just unbuttoned her shirt when she heard the door open. Andy looked up and saw Frank.

She knew the reason for him coming in here. Andy took a seat on the bench with her back facing him. She had opened her locker and and was now playing around with the straps on her knee brace.

"We can do this here or in my office." Frank begins sitting in front of her.

"If you have bad news to give just say it." Andy replies.

Frank thinks back, "Andy you have been through a lot this past year and a half. You played a major role in closing your dad's last case. Ray Nixon, the man who strangled four women and almost made you number five, his trial date has been set. In two months."

"Right. I know the case backwards and forwards. I'm not letting him walk. Not this time. I've gone over my testimony with the prosecutor at least a dozen times." Andy replies.

"An Officer who has lost her badge won't look too good on the stand." Frank says.

"What does this mean exactly?" Andy questions.

"IA thinks there is more to the story, but when the date was set for Nixon's trial they were ordered to make a decision with what they had. Peck was really looking out for us on this one. You were officially cleared as of today." Frank comments relieved this whole situation was over.

"Unofficially?" Andy inquires worried about way they think is there to find.

Frank states hating he had to tell her this part, "Unofficially they found a few bullet trajectory patterns that didn't add up with the story. IA will never be able to bring it up though. As far as we can tell, it's false. As far as 15th and 27th are concerned it doesn't even matter. We think they were just working up a case against you."

"So this means things are back to normal." Andy mentions knowing this sounds too good to be true.

Frank shakes his head, "Why don't you change and then we will go talk some place that isn't here."

"I knew it sounded too good to be true." Andy mutters as she pulls on a pair of jeans and a black tank.

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 10_**

Andy exits the locker room and sees that the station is mostly empty. Night shift was already out on the streets and everyone else had probably headed over to the Penny already. She looked around to see if she could find Frank. She didn't see him there, so she headed outside and found him leaning against his car. Frank asks her, "You ready to go?" as she approaches the car.

"Yeah." Andy agrees getting in the passenger side of the car as he gets in the driver's side, a little curious about where they where headed.

They rode in a comfortable silence, at one point Frank had turned on the radio and surprisingly it was one they both liked. Frank parked the car at a small dinner. They got out and headed inside taking a seat at a table. When the waitress comes over they each order a coffee. When the waitress had gone to fill their orders Frank looked at Andy. He was about to say something when their waitress returned with the coffees. He took a big gulp before explaining everything to Andy.

"Like I said back at the station officially you have been cleared and they can no longer dig into what went wrong. Tomorrow Jay, Morgan, and Harrison will be back together as a team and will be trying to catch up on their case load. I know as well as you do that a majority of the people you guys go after are men, which would most likely send you back under within the week. That would put the case against Ray Nixon in jeopardy if you are not around. You are the key witness and without you Nixon goes free. What I am asking you to think about is this. Let your team and everyone else for that matter except for me, Jerry, Luke, and Kristen, the prosecutor, think that you were pulled from Guns and Gangs unit. It is in the best interest if you want Nixon to go away." Frank explains going into detail on the current situation.

Andy was still trying to process this all, "So you want me to not go back to the Guns and Gangs unit until after the trial because it could be put it in jeopardy?"

"I just think it would be best. You put so much effort into getting Nixon, it would be a shame to see him walk. No one from 15th wants that." Frank adds remembering what happened to Zoey a few years ago.

"If I agree to this, what would be the situation be like? What would the others know?" Andy asks not sure what she was going to choose.

Frank replies, "Everyone would think what they want, but it would be no secret that you were still in uniform and the others were back to their former positions in the Guns and Gangs unit. I'm going to be honest with you the others are going to form their own opinions of why you aren't working with Guns and Gangs but the story we are sticking with is Toronto PD believes it to be in the best interest if you are no longer part of the unit. It is as simple as that. I know this is going to be hard, you will be deceiving your friends. But I know you understand why this is the only way Andy."

Andy nods, "Can I at least tell Sam?" wondering if she had to keep this from her boyfriend not really wanting that to be the result.

"He can't tell Ollie or anyone else. You keep it between the two of you." Frank states knowing how Sam and Ollie are like brothers.

"Yeah, of course." Andy agrees knowing how important it was to tell Sam before her friends.

Frank questions, "So what do you say Andy?"

She pauses for a few moments before replying, "I'm all in. Let's do this. No one knows the truth. I avoid Jay and Morgan. It's like nothing has changed except I'm not as pissed off because I know it's only temporary."

Andy takes out a few bills to cover the coffee and Frank does the same. "You headed to the Penny?" he asks.

"Yeah." she says as they both leave and head for his car. A few short minutes later they arrived at the Penny. They got out of the car and Frank went inside to find Noelle. A few minutes later Andy went inside and found Sam sitting at the bar with Jerry.

She ordered a beer and then sat down next to Sam.

He leans in and gives her a kiss, then says, "Hard day." Glancing at the way she looked. He was probably the only person in the world that could just tell what kind of day she had by the way she was put together. Her facial expressions gave absolutely nothing up, but he knew the little things to look for, like her anxiousness for a drink, constantly playing with a few strands of hair, or tapping her nails against the bar.

Andy nods, "You could say that." as she receives her beer and takes a long drink from it.

A few drinks later and after some conversation between Jerry and Ollie, Ollie not resisting to encourage Andy to talk with Morgan and Jay, despite there being nothing to talk about, later, Sam and Andy left in his truck and headed to his apartment.

When they arrived there Sam pulled out some left over pizza and they sat on the couch.

Sam begins not really sure how to start the conversation, "Word around the station is that the Guns and Gangs unit is going back to their former positions." as he takes a bite out of a slice of pizza.

Andy faintly smiles, "For the most part. Sam you gotta promise anything that I tell you about that whole situation stays between us. No one else can know." Andy had also grabbed a slice of pizza and was now eating.

"You got it." Sam agrees not sure of what he was about to hear. What he was sure of is that he loves Andy, so nothing was going to change that.

"Frank talked with me today about the situation regarding the shooting that day. I was cleared officially. Unofficially IA was ordered to stop digging and make a decision with what they had because the date for Nixon's trial was set. I'm the key witness in that trial so being part of the guns and gangs unit in a position where I could be sent undercover before the trial could put Nixon's conviction at risk. I am not willing to do that as well as Frank doesn't think it is in the best interest either. So I have agreed to let everyone else think what they want to and remain in uniform until the trial. The story Frank and I have agreed on is Toronto PD believes it is best the best interest if I am no longer with the unit. Jay, Morgan, and Harrison will be working like it was before I joined." Andy explained while thinking if this really was the best thing to do. "This means I can't tell my friends the truth. A lot of them will assume that I killed someone out of spite while in the building and not out of self defense, and I have to let them."

Sam takes a moment to digest what he had just been told. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know I will always back your play McNally. When is the trial?" wondering how long she had to exactly deceive everyone in the entire station for.

Andy mentions, "It is in 2 months. I've gone over all my notes and my testimony with Kristen and I'm sure she will want to go over it about a dozen more times, but I'm not worried. So 2 months it doable, right? I can deceive everyone for that long." Andy looks into his eyes looking for reassurance that this was in fact the best thing to do. She was second guessing herself. Andy felt like she did when she was undercover. All alone with no one to go to.

Sam takes her hand in his and began caressing circles overtop her hand. "Don't sweat it. It won't be too bad. Plus you have me and Frank on your side. So you are not all alone."

Andy leans in and kisses him. When they pull apart she says, "Thanks."

"I love you, ya know." Sam adds.

"Yeah." she agrees with a smile on her face.

**Ler me know what you think by leaving a review. I love to hear your feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The next day Sam drove Andy and him to work in his truck. They were sitting in his truck in the parking lot preparing to get out when Sam turns to Andy and says, "Remember deception is just like being undercover. Believe your story until you no longer believe you are lying yourself."

"I know I have to do this. They can't know. Not Gail, not Traci, Ollie, or Harrison, no one but those that need to." Andy replied and took a deep breath and opened the door the truck.

They made out a little before they walked in, holding hands. They saw Frank standing over the balcony and both nodded at him before heading to their respective locker rooms.

Andy had briefly caught a glance at Harrison, Jay, and Morgan in an office. They were probably starting to go over case files getting caught up and finding the ones there were priority to get to. She knew that Jay and Morgan were going to try the same attempt that they had for the past couple of weeks to get her to talk to them.

She exited the locker room and looked at the board with the assignments. She noticed that she was paired with Sam. She would have to thank Frank for that one later. She walked into the parade room and took a seat next to Sam, who was seated next to Jerry on a table top in the back.

Jerry looked up to see who had joined them. "Andy. He says. "How are you doing?" Frank had filled Jerry, Luke, and Kristen in on the situation this morning. He knew she had to deceive pretty much everyone here.

"I'll get back to you after this shift." Andy replies. She wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Frank comes in and walks to the front. He began like he always does, told them about any hot cases, showing mug shots of anyone they were on the lookout for and then says serve, protect, and go get them.

As people were filing out Frank says, "I need to see Barber, Callaghan, McNally, and Swarek."

Andy, Sam, and Jerry remained seated where they were one of the back tabletops. Luke came over and joined them. He sat down on a tabletop next to them. Best waited a few moments until everyone else had filed out.

When the room was emptied of everyone else, Best went over and closed the door, but not before Kristen had walked in.

Kristen slide onto a table top in front of them as did Frank. Once they were all seated Frank began, "Nixon's trail date has been set for two months from today exactly. Each of you is a key player in making sure we nail Nixon this time. McNally here has willingly agreed to basically deceive everyone else, anything that goes on from this point on stays with the six of us. All anyone else needs to know is that we are doing trial prep."

Each of them nodded their heads.

Frank motioned to Kristen. "I'll be here about once a week until the trial going over testimonies. It may seem a little unnecessary but you can for get things over time." Looking to Andy. "McNally, why don't we start with you?"

Andy tightened her tie a little, "Sure." She got up off the tabletop as did Kristen and they headed off to an interview room.

Once they had left the room Frank turns to the two detectives and Andy's boyfriend. "People are going to notice and make their own conclusions. There is nothing we can do about that. What I need all of you to do is deflect in any way possible. Keeping Andy out of all of this is the only way her testimony will be unhindered by the defense attorney. He is already going to bring up this allegation of her shooting out of spite and not out of self-defense. Plus there is the situation in booking. And if he really has the balls he will bring up her undercover work. This defense attorney will bring up anything in her jacket to shred her credibility. That is what we can't afford. With out her this case falls apart, which is why she is remaining apart from her unit until then. We are the only ones that know. If at possible pull her into a case or something. The less exposure she has to the other officers for the next two months would be preferred. If you guys can't pull her into a case she will be riding with Sam. It is safest this way. Andy knows she can't say a word to anyone, which let's just say will not be easy because they will all have questions and the only answer she can elaborate on is Toronto PD has decided it is best this way."

Jerry nodded, "When she is done with Kristen I could use her help."

Sam added, "Just make sure you use her and don't send her to get coffee."

"We can work out a schedule. We all know how capable she is." Luke smiled.

They all got up and left as the conversation concluded. Kristen and Andy were seated in an interview room going over all aspects of her testimony including anything contained in her jacket both good and bad. Kristen was focusing on the recent stuff a lot because she knew the defense was going to bring it up in any way they could find trying to prove to the point where it could be proven that Andy is a dirty cop. It would be the most insane thing the defense attorney could bring up but they had to be prepared for the idea that the defense may take that route. Andy had to strategically place her words and carefully explain they facts of events from her career that the defense attorney would bring up. He could play any number of curve balls and she was going to be ready for every last one.

**Reviews? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_3 Weeks Later_

It had been 3 weeks since Andy started deceiving all of her friends at the police station. There were only a select few that knew the truth about what was going on. Nixon's trial was still 1 month away.

Currently she was sitting in a chair across from Jerry in his office. It was one of those days where they just sorted through case files and caught up on paper work. Over the past 3 weeks Andy had been working with Jerry and Luke on and off on cases or riding with Sam.

It was getting very frustrating but Andy knew why this was the way it had to be. Jerry looked over to Andy, "How about you go get us some coffee."

Andy glanced up from her file, "You sure that is a good idea?"

"Just stick to the story." Jerry replied.

Andy nodded setting the file down on his desk. She went over to the coffee station and began to make two coffees.

Moments later Andy felt someone's presence behind her. It was Ollie.

Ollie mentioned, "So you have been working with the detectives a lot lately."

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you could say that."

"I mean it brings up the question of what is really going on?" Ollie questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

Ollie explained, "Toronto PD said it was in the best interest for you to no longer work with guns and gangs only for you to be working with another set of detectives. Makes you start to wonder what is really going on, what they really have under their sleeves."

"You are reading way too much into this." Andy said. "Don't sweat it."

Andy began walking back to Jerry's office just as Morgan and Jay approached her. Andy rolled her eyes. This was getting old.

Morgan began, "Andy, just talk to us. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Andy stated. "Why would you even think something like that?"

"For one thing you are no longer on our team after IAB made a decision. We may not have worked with you that long but one thing is for sure we know you would not have done what they are saying. I mean come on; they are saying you shot someone in cold blood. That is the most insane thing I have ever heard. Tell us we are wrong." Jay said.

Andy looked at them, "I can't comment on that." Andy walked away and went into Jerry's office. She handed him a coffee.

Jerry asked, "How did it go?"

"Just like every other day when they try to get information out of me about what is really going on. It's just until the trial in a month. I can do that. No sweat." Andy agreed.

Shift ended that night and Sam and Andy were walking to his truck when Ollie asked, "Hey Sammy want to go get drinks?"

"Maybe tomorrow night." Sam replied, "I have a date with my girl tonight."

Ollie smiled, "Tell Andy she's a lucky girl."

"I think she knows, but I'll be sure of it." Sam answered.

Sam turned back around to get in his truck. He leaned in to give her a kiss then said, "You know I love you."

"Yeah." Andy agreed. "I love you too."

There was a moment of silence before Andy spoke up. "It's been hard lately, you know with deceiving everyone. Ollie has been pestering me and Morgan and Jay approached me today. Words going around that I may have shot someone in cold blood."

Sam looks to her, "Remember this is what you have to do. It is only for a month more." Sam kisses her and then drives away.

**Reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The days and weeks flew by as the trial quickly approached. Those testifying against Nixon worked with Kristen once a week to prepare their testimonies. It had been difficult for Andy and Jerry and Callaghan lately. All the others knew that they were using her on cases to avoid her being placed on patrol with anyone but Sam. No one knew why though.

It was the night before the trial and Andy, Sam, Jerry, Callaghan, Frank, and Kristen were gathered in the parade room. They were going over the details for tomorrow's trial. Preparing so the defense could not throw any curve balls they didn't see coming.

They had a couple boxes of pizza and were mostly done for the night. Kristen said, "Let's all go home and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow's trial is going to be long and tough. Stick to what we have practiced and I don't have any doubts. The only thing is I can't risk that Nixon has had someone following Andy, so you can go home with Swarek like normal."

Andy and Sam share a glance. Jerry steps into the rescue. "Traci is at her mom's and I have a spare bedroom."

Andy nods.

Seeing as most of the others had left and it was just nightshift there they all headed towards their cars in the very dark parking lot. Andy walked out with Sam and Jerry who by habit always parked next to each other. Sam gave Andy a kiss and told her to text him when they got to Jerry's.

As they parted ways Sam got in his truck and Andy got into the passengers side of Jerry's car. He pulled out and Sam watched the car as it pulled out of the station's parking lot.

A few minutes later Sam pulled out of his space and headed to his apartment.

Nixon knew that it was Andy's testimony tomorrow that would send him away for good. He had plenty of people on the outside that could do any number of countless things. It was better to be safe this way then have something happen in the hours leading up to the trial that could hinder a conviction. No one wanted him to go away more than Andy.

They arrived at Jerry's apartment safely and Andy let Sam know. Andy knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Jerry and Andy went into their rooms and fell asleep after a long day of prepping, preparing for another long day.

The next day Sam awoke and was heading out to his truck to head to the station before the courthouse. He slung his bag in the back and then noticed his tires. They had been slashed.

Not taking a minute to think about it he phoned Best. Waiting a few rings Best picked up and said, "Hello."

"Frank it is Sam. My tires were slashed. We need to get into contact with Andy and Jerry." Sam began.

"Alright, call Oliver and get a ride." Best added before hanging up and began to phone Jerry.

Jerry picked up as they pulled into the station, "What's up?"

"Is everything running smoothly?" Frank questioned.

Jerry agreed, "Yeah, we just pulled up to the station. We'll see you in a few. Why the worry?"

"Sam's tires were slashed this morning." Frank stated knowing Nixon had someone watching them.

"Oh." Jerry added. "We are walking in as we speak." They both got out and closed the doors as they hung up.

Ollie arrived to pick up Sam noticing the tires on Sam's truck.

Sam got in the car and they drove off. Ollie asked, "Is everything okay? I know the trial is today and slashing of tires does not sound like a good way to start the day"

Sam replied, "I think Nixon has guys on the outside that did it thinking Andy would be with me and make the key witness late."

Ollie nodded as they pulled into the station. They parted ways as Sam went in search of Andy. He found her Jerry and Luke in Jerry's office. Andy got up from the chair she was seated in, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, yeah, but I think Nixon is trying some fancy moves. He assumed that Andy would be with me and thought slashing the tires would make the key witness late."

Luke said, "So we need to be extra careful on our way to the courthouse."

Jerry asked, "Well how do we do this then? Nixon was given a list of all the people testifying against him today. If he does have pull from the inside he has people ready to do something the second anyone of them sees any of our cars pull out of the station today."

Andy looks between them, "That's why it won't be one of you." Andy had left the room before any of them could say something. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at Morgan and Jay's temporary office.

Sam added, "She means Morgan or Jay."

Andy walked up the stairs and knocked on the office door. She heard Morgan's voice say come in. She opened the door and Morgan and Jay both looked up at her.

There was this moment of silence where no one said anything. Andy began, "I know I have been a super jerk lately and there is no reason you should owe me anything but I need a favor."

Jay nodded, "Name it."

"A ride to the courthouse. We think Nixon is pulling strings from the inside. Sam's tires were slashed this morning so it would be super risky and extremely dangerous to ride with any of the people that he has the names and could have easily found out what car they drive. He most likely has his guys waiting by." Andy explained not taking a breath.

Morgan agreed, "No problem. You guys getting ready to leave."

"Yeah." Andy stated.

The two get up and head down stairs to where Luke, Sam, and Jerry were.

Morgan said, "We all want McNally's safety. So you guys will go ahead. A few minutes later Jay will drive the decoy car and then I will drive her to the courthouse."

All of the guys agreed to the plan and Sam, Jerry, and Luke headed out.

A few minutes later Jay left, followed closely by Andy and Morgan.

Sam, Jerry, Luke, and Jay had all arrived at the courthouse. Morgan and Andy should be there any minute. They were waiting in the lobby for them when Kristen came up and joined them. "Where is Andy?" She asked anxiously.

"On her way. Should be here any minute." Jerry mentioned.

Kristen was getting worried when it had been 10 minutes and they still had no sign of Andy. "Call them." Kristen stated.

Sam pulled out his phone dialing Andy's. She picked up and said, "Sam."

"Where are you guys?" He questioned.

"We had to take an earlier exit. There was an.. accident." Andy said.

"How far are you guys out?" Sam mentioned.

"Mayb…7….minutes." Andy added. They were breaking up.

"What? I can't hear you. You are breaking up." Sam mentioned.

Andy repeated, "7 minutes." Then the line went dead.

"Andy." He called into the dead line.

Kristen asked, "So where are they?"

"They took an earlier exit due to an accident. I think they are about 7 minutes away. The connection was bad." Sam added.

They all sat there on the benches and waited.

**Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Andy had just broken up with Sam. They had hit a dead zone for phones. She tried a couple more times before giving up. "We are out of cell range." Andy stated.

Morgan agreed, "We should be there soon. Don't worry. You will be great."

Andy asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, have no fear." Morgan mentioned.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Andy spoke. "I never wanted things to be this way. Hopefully after the trial today we can get back to normal, whatever normal is anyway."

What they didn't know was the accident was placed there on purpose so they would take the road they were on.

It was a few minutes later when a speeding car came right at them. It was a one-way road there was nowhere to go. Morgan tried to swerve as best as he could but it had been no use.

The other car came crashing into them head on. They spun out of control going one direction and the other car went the other direction.

Kristen was getting super worried now. She was trying Andy's cell every two minutes now. It kept going to voice mail.

Jay had been dialing Morgan's just as much. It had been well over 7 minutes since they last heard from Andy.

Kristen began, "Without her testimony I don't have a case and Nixon will walk free again.

Sam grabs Kristen by the shoulders, "Calm down. She isn't up until later." Looking to Jerry, "Take her to get some coffee. We will find McNally."

Sam and Jay were already headed for Jay's car.

Morgan was the first to open his eyes. He looked over to Andy who was still passed out in the passenger's seat. He unbuckled his belt and shook her awake. "Andy." He called.

She began to blink her eyes open. "What happened?" Andy asked.

"We were in a crash. We were on our way to the courthouse. Someone came crashing into us. It was a one-way road." Morgan stated.

"Oh god the trial. I got to get out of here. If I'm not there, there is no case." Andy began.

"You go and send help. I can't move my legs." Morgan replied.

Andy at that point had gotten out of her side of the car and was around on Morgan's side, "I'm not going to just leave you here."

Andy tried dialing 9-1-1.

"911 what is you emergency?" The dispatcher said.

"This is Officer Andy McNally from 15th division. Detective Zeman and myself have been in an accident on Bounty Avenue. He can't move his legs. We were on our way to the courthouse. I am suppose to be testifying." Andy said.

"Stay where you are at. Help is on the way. We will contact the court." The dispatcher said.

Meanwhile everyone was entering court. Everyone stood as court came into session. The judge entered the room.

The bailiff mentioned, "Judge Derek Peters residing."

Everyone took his or her seat.

The bailiff continued, "The people versus Ray Nixon. 4 counts of rape and murder in the first degree, 1 count of attempted rape and murder of a police officer in the first degree."

Judge questioned, "How does the defendant plea?"

Nixon's lawyer added, "Not guilty on all counts."

"Opening statements." The judge mentioned.

Just then a clerk came in and handed the bailiff a piece of paper for the judge. The bailiff handed it off to him and the judge began to read.

"Counsel approach the bench." Peters added interrupting the defenses opening statement.

Looking to Kristen, "I have just been informed that a detective and an officer from 15th division were in an accident. Word is that the officer is McNally. She is suppose to be testifying today, yes?" Peters said.

Kristen agreed, "Yes."

"Then until she is checked out and I get more word about the situation we will be in recess." Peters mentioned. He then looked to Nixon's lawyer, "You better hope that your client had nothing to do with that or I will be adding witness tampering to the charges which is a felony."

Peter's tapped his mallet down, "We are in recess."

The people in the courtroom began to file out. Kristen went over to Jerry and Luke and began, "Judge got word that Andy was in an accident. He suspects witness tampering and frankly so do I. I think the traffic accident that caused Morgan to take an earlier exit was a set up on purpose to get them off course."

Sam and Jay had heard the dispatcher over the radio about an accident. They hit the sirens and went that way. They pulled up to the scene and saw two ambulances. One was loading Andy and the other Morgan.

**Cliffhanger. I know, I'm being mean. More reviews means more encouragement to update. I will try to have one soon. Probably by middle of the week. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

As the ambulances pulled out Jay and Sam followed them with their lights and sirens.

The ambulances pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital and the doctors immediately got them out and into the ER.

The doctors attending to Morgan found severe chest damage and possible paralysis. Andy on the other hand just had a few cuts and bruises. The doctors cleaned up the blood on her face and stitched up the cut above her eye and on her cheek. After that she went to the waiting room where she found Sam and Jay.

Jay asked, "What happened?"

"We ended up having to take a detour off the main road because there was an accident. It was a one way road and another car was coming straight for us." Andy explained.

All three waited in the waiting room for hours. Sam had contacted Kristen, Jerry, Best and Luke and updated them on the situation.

After about 5 hours of waiting for an update the doctor came through the double doors of the waiting room and approached the three of them.

The doctor sat down across from the three of them then began, "When Detective Zeman came in he was in a very serious state. We suspected paralysis and he had a very bad injury to his chest from the impact of the crash. We took him into surgery and tried to do everything we could to save him but unfortunately we could not. He didn't make it off the table."

All three sat there stunned. They knew it was bad, just none of them suspected that it was that bad.

All three nodded.

The doctor continued, "I will need to know who to contact in regards to his family."

Jay stated, "His wife. I'll take care of talking to her and then bring her back her for any necessary paper work that needs to be settled."

The doctor nodded then went back through the double doors he came.

All three headed out to Jay's car and then Sam called Kristen.

Kristen picked up after one ring. "Sam what's up?"

Sam replied with a bit of sorrow in his voice, "We just left the hospital are you still at the courthouse with Jerry and Luke?"

"Yeah." Kristen agreed. "I'll let the judge know and see if he just wants to postpone until tomorrow or to reconvene in a hour."

"Good but before you go there is something you should know. All of you should know." Sam started thinking of the best way to tell the worry ful prosecutor about this.

"What is it?" Kristen interrupted.

Sam began, "The accident Morgan was hurt really bad. Doctors took him into surgery, but he didn't make it. Just thought you should hear it first."

Kristen nodded to herself, "I'll take care of telling Jerry and Luke. Any leads on who caused the crash."

"Yeah, Randal Nixon." Sam stated. "He died immediately. Reason to believe witness tampering. I would say yes."

"Get Andy over here soon." Kristen said as she hung up the phone and went to talk with the judge first and foremost.

He was planning to reconvene court in an hour. She then went to tell Jerry and Luke of her new acquired information.

**Sorry it has been so long. Life has been crazy. **

**Please leave a review to tell me what you are thinking.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry it has been way too long since I last updated. Last time I updated was back in March. Wow. I just finished my first year of college, while playing in a softball league so life has been jam-packed. I am still in school just taking one class over the summer then going off to California for a month. I will try to update a few chapters before leaving and life gets hectic again. I should be back in August and will try to have semi-regular updates.**_

_**-Katie**_

_**Chapter 16**_

About 15 minutes later Sam, Jay, and Andy arrived at the courthouse. All three walked into the courtroom. When Kristen saw that Andy was mostly okay she smiled. Everything was back to the way she thought the day was going to do. Kristen stood up and gave Andy a hug.

Kristen said, "This is great. I'm glad you are okay."

Jerry asked, "McNally, you okay to testify today?"

"Yeah, never better. I am not letting Nixon get away again." Andy replied as she nodded.

Callaghan mentioned, "You know we can have it pushed back until tomorrow. It doesn't have to be right now today."

Andy was shaking her head, "No I can't. It has to be today. I have been waiting for this day for way too long. And besides what would another day do. Give Nixon another shot at my life. If this doesn't happen today then what Morgan dying today meant nothing. Then what I got to keep lying to my friends for another few days. No it has to be today." Andy ran her fingers through her hair.

Kristen added, "Calm her down, I'll tell the judge."

Kristen left the courtroom and went to find Judge Peters.

About 5 minutes later the Bailiff announced, "Judge Peters will be reconvening court now. All Rise. Judge Derek Peters residing. The people versus Sergeant Ray Nixon. 4 counts of rape and murder in the first degree, 1 count of attempted rape and murder of a police officer in the first degree, 1 count of accomplice to murder of a police officer, and 1 count of witness tampering."

Everyone took his or her seat.

Judge questioned, "How does the defendant plea?"

"Not Guilty on all counts." Henry O'Madlley Nixon's lawyer said.

"Opening statements. O'Madlley you're up." Judge Peters ordered.

Henry stood up from his seat and came in front of the desk. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My client is a decorated member of our military. He is very well like as well as an honorable guy. Now the prosecution is going to spin a story and try to discredit my client but I tell you to take it as a precaution because it will be just that a story. It is simple the evidence will fall short and nothing here can actually prove that my client raped these women, and killed them. Nothing will be able to prove that my client was an accomplice. The only thing that will sound the slightest bit conclusive is the accident a police officer was involved in. But don't stand for it. Car accidents happen all the time and there is nothing we can do to prevent them. Do not punish my client for what happened to these women. Do not make it fall short what happen to these women. All I ask is we get the right person. Thank you." He took his seat.

Kristen stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen. The defense makes a good argument. But it is nothing more than some words that sound good. We can prove through evidence that Ray Nixon raped and murdered these women. We have the only survivor of these horrific crimes here to tell the story. I'll make this short and sweet. It is my job to prove that Ray Nixon did all these things beyond a shadow of a doubt and I fully intend on doing just that. Thank you."

Kristen took her seat. A few moments later after the judge had made some notes he stated, "Miss Paris you first witness."

Kristen stood, "The people call Detective Jerry Barber to the stand."

Jerry tightened his tie then stood up. He walked to the front and then took his seat. The judge swore him in. The judge then stated, "Please state your name and position for the record."

"Detective Jerry Barber, a homicide detective with 15 division for Toronto Police Department." Jerry said.

Henry O'Madlley stood up and walked closer to the stand. "You were one of the main Detectives assigned to the original case?"

Jerry nodded, "Yes."

"So you caught on to the pattern quickly then. All in their 20's, female young girls with brown hair and blue eyes. Raped and strangled to death." O'Madlley went on.

Jerry agreed, "Yes, they all also lived in the same part of town, had their arms and legs bound with duck tape and were missing their panties."

"Right you connected the murders of Louise Jamican, Private Sabrina Brian, and Officer Zoey Martinelli three years ago. You suspected my client but could not get the charges to stick. So what makes you think the murder of Sophie Lewis that happened three years later is even connected?" O'Madlley asked.

Jerry explained, "Ray Nixon was a good suspect three years back. The only thing that left us unable to charge him was a fairly decent albi. But the more recent murder matched everything. The age, hair color, eye color, and the way the bodies were left. It fit the MO."

O'Madlley asked, "Detective, in your opinion what would be a reason for a time gap of such…three years?"

"It could be a lot of things such as they were arrested, went on tour, simple boredom would suffice, or they filled their need." Jerry answered.

"If the only thing you have linking my client to these crimes is a MO it doesn't sound like you have a very good case. Wouldn't you agree?" O'Madlley said.

"Well when you put it that way it is possible, but that isn't the only thing to look at nor is it the only thing we have. We have loads of evidence linking your client directly to all the crimes, a shaky albi for the last, and a living victim." Jerry mentioned.

"Ah yes your living victim, Officer McNally who has a personal vendetta against my client due to the fact her father was on the case. He couldn't get the charges to stick to my client, so she set out to do just that because it was her friend killed." O'Madlley stated.

Kristen stood up, "Objection leads to speculation."

"Overruled." Peters added, "Watch your line of questioning. The jury will ignore the last statement."

O'Madlley commented, "Nothing further." He then took his seat.

Kristen stood up, "The people's evidence, 1,2,3, and 4." She handed the items to the judge.

He nodded, "You may continue Miss Paris."

"Detective can you please explain what each of these items are and where they were found?" Kristen said.

Jerry began, "These are four boxes that were found inside a storage unit locker under the name of Zoey Martinelli. Each box was labeled with 2 initials that corresponds with each of our murder victims. Inside each carried various personal items such as their panties, pictures, cut hair, clothing. Inside Private Sabrina Brian's box, labeled, S.B. we found her dog tags, inside Officer Zoey Martinelli's which was labeled Z.M we found her missing police badge."

As Jerry explained key parts of the evidence Kristen presented them to the judge and then passed the items along to the jury members.

"You were the one to obtain the warrants for Sergeant Nixon's apartment, car, work, and this storage locker?" Kristen questioned.

Jerry nodded, "That is correct. Although his car, apartment, and work turned up nothing it did lead us to question his albi which provided Officer McNally with the information to look into the storage units. When she found that Zoey Martinelli had one she decided to check it out and called in the warrant."

Kristen said, "Nothing further."

Jerry stepped down from the stand and took a seat with the others.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

The next person on the stand was a character witness for the defense. Private Jane Netti took the stand and the judge swore her in.

Kristen stood up taking a few steps before starting her first question. "Private Netti. It says here that you told Officer McNally and Swarek that you were in bed with Nixon all night. Is this correct?"

"Yes." She answered.

"At any point during your time with him that night is it possible that you fell asleep?" Kristen asked.

"It is possible but unlikely because we were talking all night." She answered.

Kristen emphasized, "All night. You didn't doze off for an hour or so here or there?"

"I fell asleep for maybe an hour. When I woke up Nixon was in the kitchen getting water so I didn't think anything was up." She added.

Kristen nodded, "Did you also pay for in cash a locker for Nixon every month."

"Yes."

"Why was it cash?" Kristen stated.

"Nixon didn't use credit cards for anything. He even pays for gas with cash." Jane added.

"So you fell asleep giving Nixon ample time to commit the murder as well as paid for the locker of a deceased Officer every month. You aided him in his crimes. Nothing further." Kristen explained.

O'Madlley stood. "Did you know whose name the locker was under?"

"No sir I did not. The only thing I knew was I paid cash for the same locker the same time every month. Beyond that I did not know." Jane Netti mentioned.

"So you didn't know what the locker contained. As far as you knew the locker contained storage. How long have you worked with Nixon?" O'Madlley questioned.

"Almost a year." She replied.

O'Madlley continued, "And in that year would you have ever thought that Nixon was prone to committing murder."

"Not at all." She answered.

"Would you say he is violent?" O'Madlley asked.

She added, "Not in the least."

"In your opinion would you think that Ray Nixon is capable of doing such things such as raping, strangling, and murdering four women?" O'Madlley stated.

"No way is he capable." Jane added.

O'Madlley mentioned, "Nothing further, your honor."

O'Madlley called another witness that said things along the same lines. This was Nixon's alibi for the other three murders. A buddy of his he hung out with after work.

When it was Kristen's turn to question she stated, "3 years is a long time. Wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded, "I guess so."

"So in that time alibi's can fall apart. Covering for people might not seem just as important." Kristen said glancing at the file. "3 years ago you said that you were with Nixon on all 3 occasions. That you guys got off work at 9 then went back to Nixon's place to have drinks."

"That is correct." The witness mentioned.

"Is it possible that 3 years ago you said Nixon was with you all night because it seemed like the right thing to at the time when instead you may have been passed out in your drunken state?" Kristen asked.

The witness added, "Look in full disclosure I was a wreck back then. I got drunk, really drunk on the weekends starting with Friday nights. I went back to Nixon's so I wouldn't have to be driving home and that way I didn't oversleep for formation the next morning. After 11 I didn't know where I was and most likely was passed out. So there is no way for certain I could know if he did or didn't do the things he is accused of. I only said he was with me back then because he was my boss. I no longer answer to him so I have nothing to hide."

Kristen nodded, "Nothing further."

**Sorry it is so short, but I did want to get this posted. I hope you guys are enjoying and as always remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. I hope you guys are enjoying summer. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, followers, and readers. I would also like to thank all of you guys who nominated my story for the 2013 Rookie Choice Awards. The final ballot has been and this story is nominated in the Best Drama section. So Thanks. You guys are awesome.**

**-Katie-**

_**Chapter 18**_

The next witness up was Detective Luke Callaghan. He walked up to the stand and the judge swore him in. O'Madlley set down the file he had been reading over then questioned, "You were assigned to the original case alongside retired Detective McNally three years ago. When the case was reopened recently you were given the lead along side Officer Andy McNally, a rookie at best. In your opinion couldn't you say that the McNally's have an invested interest in my clients conviction?"

Luke cocked his head at the defense lawyer, "They are dedicated to their job. Both the McNally's find the answers. If there is a truth to find they will uncover it."

O'Madlley nodded, "I see and your relationship with Officer McNally is?"

"Objection." Kristen argued.

Peters said, "I will allow it. The witness will answer the question."

Luke looked over at Andy for a moment who was sitting next to Sam. "We were engaged." He said softly.

"Were?" O'Madlley asked, "What happened?"

Luke replied, "Work got in the way."

O'Madlley mentioned, "Work got in the way? So you guys had different schedules is all?"

"Not exactly. There was an opportunity for her to join a specialized unit and she took it. I don't think I need to explain the rest of my love life to you." Luke answered.

O'Madlley shook his head then stated, "Nothing further."

Kristen stood up and began, "I don't see how an officer's love life has anything to do with what kind of Detective he is. What he does away from the office is his business. What should matter is his 93% closure rate. That means only 7% of the cases that cross his desk are not solved. That is what matters here. He is good at what he does obviously which means that the man sitting over there did all the things he is suspected of. Nothing further."

Kristen sat down.

Judge Peter said, "We will take a short recess for lunch and reconvene in 20 minutes." He stood and exited the courtroom and then everyone else followed suit.

Jerry, Luke, and Andy were all sitting around a table in the café. Sam had to head back to the station and handle a few things with Frank and the other Rookies.

Jay and Kristen walked over and joined them. Kristen mentioned, "The case is looking really good. Nixon is going to go on the stand next and then Andy you'll be after that."

Andy nodded, "Sounds great." Looking over to Luke, "Thanks."

He smiled, "Anytime."

Kristen, Jay, and Jerry just looked at each other not understanding the comment at all.

Kristen took the remainder of lunch to prep Andy with any last minute curve balls that could be thrown at her.

After 15 minutes they all went back to the courtroom. Judge Peters took his seat and ordered, "We will continue. Sergeant Ray Nixon next on the stand."

Nixon stood up and went to take the stand. The judge swore him in and then Kristen stood.

"Your alibi for the night Sophie Lewis was murdered admits she fell asleep for at least an hour maybe more. And your alibi for the other three admits he was passed out. That doesn't make the case to great for you wouldn't you say?" Kristen began.

"I wouldn't rely on an alibi to hold your case up counselor." Nixon said.

"Oh, I'm not. Tell me why did you have a storage locker of a deceased officer. Seems a bit strange." Kristen commented just waiting to hear the explanation on this one.

Nixon said, "She was a friend. Just kept it. That is all."

Kristen pulled out a piece of paper from her file, "The first time Officers questioned you in regards to this case you said you didn't know who the victim was."

Nixon smiled, "Right of course. I just must have gotten the names mixed up. That is why I use initials. Less confusion."

Kristen had been looking at the file when she heard the mention of initials. Kristen added, "Initials, you say. What a funny coincidence."

"Why so?" Nixon asked.

Kristen nodded, "Going back to the evidence we have. Four boxes that were labeled on the side with initials. You admit having access to where the boxes were stored and what is more convenient then having a storage locker to contain it all. Nothing further you honor."

They jury had some shocked looks on their faces.

Finally the last witness of the case was being called. Andy stood up straightening her uniform a little then took the stand. The judge swore her in.

O'Madlley began, "Officer, you were transferred directly after closing the case where you arrested my client."

"That is correct." Andy stated.

"Why? Is it possible that you could have arrested the wrong guy, that you wanted to be away from 15 the day it did end up you guys arrested the wrong man for a crime he didn't commit." O'Madlley asked.

"I transferred because I was offered a spot in a specialized unit that I had no intention of passing up." Andy stated.

O'Madlley glanced down at the file in his hand, "You have a very impressive jacket for having only been on the job a few years. I understand you were involved in some undercover work."

"Yes." Andy agreed.

"And that resulted in you being taken captive and almost being killed. But let's talk about what you didn't put in the report both of your superior officers received. The fact of the matter is you slept with your target for a profile, for information." O'Madlley exclaimed.

There were some shocked faces among the jury as well as Jay who had a look of disbelief. Jay knew it was possible just never wanted it to be true.

Andy cocked her head. She knew this was just the beginning of what he was going to bring up. It was defiantly going to make the jurors question her credibility.

O'Madlley continued, "Just days later you were inside the 27th division police building when it was taken over. You ended up having to shoot off several unfriendly's in order to protect anymore from being killed. When all of that could have been prevented if you didn't elect to throw protocol out the window and had logged all of the evidence. With all that transpired your team was now under investigation. While IAB was looking into those events your team was spilt up you were beck in uniform. When IAB finally did make a decision the truth behind it isn't what everyone thinks now is it?"

Andy answered, "No it isn't what everyone thinks. It was what was in the best interest though. I was officially cleared but made the decision not to go back to guns and gangs until after this trial. If I had there was a very likely chance that I could have been sent undercover putting my testimony today in jeopardy. Only a few people knew the truth."

"Why hide it?" O'Madlley asked.

"It was an order. It was obviously necessary." Andy responded.

"And is it true that unofficially when the date for this trial was set IAB was ordered to make a decision with what they had and they found bullet patterns and trajectory paths that didn't match your story." O'Madlley stated.

"It may be true that is what they thought but it was never proven and for that matter can't be." Andy argued.

O'Madlley commented, "For the witness the prosecution is relying on your credibility is very shaky. Nothing further."

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Kristen mentioned, "He sure does know how to ramble. Anyways I like sticking to the facts. And here they are. Officer McNally went to follow up on a lead. That lead being the storage locker under the name of deceased Officer Zoey Martinelli. She arrived there found the boxes and called in a warrant. While waiting for backup to arrive Officer McNally was attacked by Nixon. She barely made it out of the storage locker alive. So Officer take me through it."

Andy took a deep breath then began, "I was waiting by the locker. Waiting for backup. My back was turned when I heard footsteps. So I drew my gun and saw Nixon. He flung the gun out of my hand. I punched him then he grabbed my arm and began to twist my arm backwards. I tried to wiggle my arm out of his grasp but he was too strong. I tried using my other arm but Nixon had pulled the cuffs out of my belt and now had my arms cuffed behind my back."

"What happened next?" Kristen questioned.

"He slapped my face and threw me to the ground. He pulled his knife and said if I moved I would wish I hadn't" Andy explained.

Kristen nodded.

"He then began to rip a couple pieces of duck tape. He covered my mouth with the first piece and my eyes with the second piece. I must have moved a little because he took his knife and quickly stabbed it into one my arms." Andy stated. She paused.

"And next?" Kristen added.

Andy commented, "He then began to move his hands up and down my body. When I felt his hands stop it is when I realized he was undoing my belt buckle. Next thing I knew I heard Detective Callaghan's voice ordering Nixon around. He saved me."

Kristen held up some pictures, "These were taken just afterwards. Pictures of the injuries Officer McNally has just described."

The judge looks at the photos before nodding his head. Kristen then passes them over towards the jury who look through them.

Kristen announced, "Nothing further. The people rest."

Peters said, "Closing statement. Miss Paris. I came in here and said I would prove what Nixon did and I have done just that. He doesn't have very concrete alibis for any of the crimes and not to mention all the evidence we have that proves he did it. We have phone records and emails that prove Nixon hired his brother to keep Officer McNally from arriving here today and caused a fellow Detective to be killed. The defenses whole argument relied on inadequate evidence, which is not what we have here. Our evidence proves it as well as our living victim. Thank you.

O'Madlley stood, "It is interesting. Having all this evidence, but what it proves is simply that my client had the opportunity to all of these things but did he act on it. No. The only thing that sounds the slightest bit convincing is the living victim who as I stated before has very shaky credibility. Do the right thing ladies and gentlemen and find my client not guilty."

Judge Peters thanked the jury for their time as they went to decide on a verdict.

After about 2 hours the members of the jury came back into the courtroom and took their seats. The bailiff took the envelope from one of the jury members. The judge looked at the ruling then mentioned, " I'll ask the defendant to please rise."

Nixon and his lawyer stand up.

Peter said, "On the 4 counts of rape and murder in the first degree how the jury side?"

"Guilty." The jury member standing spoke.

"On the count of rape and murder of a police officer in the first degree how does the jury side?" Peters asked.

"Guilty." The jury member said again.

Peter added, "On the count of accomplice to the murder of a police officer?"

The jury member said, "Guilty."

Peters said, "And on the count of witness tampering, how does the jury find?"

"Guilty." The jury member said.

Peters mentioned, "The court thanks the members of the jury for their time."

The judge smacked his mallet down and dismissed the court as he left.

Kristen mentioned, "Great job guys. I'll see you around." Kristen walked off.

Andy turned to the guys, "Penny?"

They all looked at her and said, "Duh."

A little while later Andy, Jerry, Jay, and Luke walked into the Penny. They all sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks.

Jerry said, "A toast, to finally putting that bastard in jail."

They all clinked glasses together.

They exchanged congratulatory conversation for a little while before Luke excused himself. Jerry was the next to leave as he went to go find Sam and Ollie.

Moments later Jay called, "Sweets."

Harrison immediately came over. He took a seat and mentioned, "We all heard about the good news and the bad."

The three of them shared a look. Sweets added, "We got to do this right. The way Morgan would like."

Andy signaled to the bartender getting three shots of several different drinks.

Jay held up his first shot and said, "For Morgan. Best team leader we ever had."

Jay downed his shot and Andy and Harrison followed suit.

Jay asked, "Does this mean you will be back working with our team?"

"Yeah, it is official starting tomorrow." Andy answered.

They all downed another shot followed by many more.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

The next morning everything was finally back to normal. But what really was normal these days. Anyways everyone was gathering in parade.

Jay, Harrison, and Andy were sitting on one of the back tabletops just like they used to before everything had transpired. Sam, Ollie, and Jerry were sitting on a different tabletop. Luke was standing in the back with Noelle and some of the other detectives.

Gail, Chris, Traci, and Dov were sitting in the second row. There was only one thing missing. Morgan.

Best and Cooper strolled into the front of the room. Best spoke, "Settle down. Settle down. First off I would like to congratulate Detectives Callaghan and Barber, and Officer McNally on their work to finally put Nixon behind bars."

Andy turned around and Jerry gave her a high five. Those around them patted them on the backs as people celebrated.

Cooper was the one who spoke up this time, "On a bit of a different note many of you know that yesterday Detective Zeman was killed in an accident. The service will be two days from now."

"Our last piece of business is the guns and gangs unit will be accepting applications. They are due at the end of the week if you are interested in the spot. And questions ask Harman, Sweets, or McNally. Serve, Protect, and."

"Go get them." Best finished.

With that parade ended and everyone began to file out. Andy went to get three coffees. Andy took a sip before heading over to where Jay and Harrison were standing. Harrison mentioned, "His wife will be by later. Someone has to box up his desk."

"I vote we all do it." Andy said.

Jay and Harrison both nodded and the three of them headed for where Morgan's desk was located. They each began to put items into a printer box.

Gail and Ollie were doing some paper work. Ollie said, "Something is up with that." He signaled towards where Andy was.

"Andy?" Gail questioned.

"Don't tell me that the rookies have turned a blind eye to what happened." Ollie replied.

"What exactly did happen?" Gail wondered.

Ollie mentioned, "Good question. All I know is that when Andy came back after she was shot IA disbanded the Guns and Gangs unit. When Nixon's trial date was set everyone within that team was cleared except for Andy. Nixon's trial is over and everything is back to normal. It just seems like we aren't really being told the truth."

Gail looked up from what she was doing, "Oliver."

Ollie was now fully looking back at Gail.

"For the longest time my mom has been in a high power position within Toronto PD. In that time I have overheard quite a lot. I have learned one thing that you should keep in mind. What the higher ups do and don't tell the rest of us it is probably for the best because we probably shouldn't know. So this thing with Andy maybe it is nothing, but if it is more than that leave it alone. The truth isn't always the best." Gail explained.

Ollie nodded, "But really it doesn't bother you?"

Gail added, "Things stopped bothering me a long time ago, Ollie."

Andy, Jay, and Harrison had almost finished packing up the things from Morgan's desk when Andy came across an envelope. "Hey guys look at this."

Harrison asked, "What is it?"

Andy replied, "It looks to be an envelope full of cash. There is probably $15,000 in here. Were you guys working on something?"

Jay shook his head; "We didn't have any long going cases open. I've never seen this before. Morgan must have been working on this in his spare time. We just finished up a case the day before the trial."

Sweets mentioned, "And all the undercover assets is kept out of our hands until we put in the request for it."

"Would Cooper and Best know anything about this?" Andy questioned.

Both guys had "I don't know" looks on their faces.

Jay suggested, "Let's finish this and then we will get to the bottom of this. I don't think it is nothing."

They finished packing up the things from his desk. Andy had been looking at the photo frame on his desk. It was Morgan and his wife at one of the police balls. She smiled as she placed the last item in the box.

They grabbed the boxes and then headed for Cooper's office down the hall. Jay knocked a few times before they got the go ahead. All three of them entered. Andy and Harrison set the boxes down on the chairs in front of his desk. Andy mentioned, "We finished boxing everything."

Jay added, "Here's the inventory list."

Cooper looked it over, "You guys seem to be getting good at this. That is a bad thing."

They all nodded.

"Is there something else I can help you guys with? I'm sure there is a stack of case files waiting for you. Plus I'm sure those applications are going to be flooding in soon. You three will certainly have your hands full with paperwork." Cooper explained.

Sweets began, "Well that is the thing. We are hoping you can help us with this."

Jay continued, "We found something well a bit odd in Morgan's desk and we weren't sure if it should be put on the inventory list."

Andy took the envelope out, "It is $15,000 in cash."

"It isn't undercover assets either because we weren't working on anything." Jay added.

Harrison suggested, "We did find a case file number. I tried looking it up but there is no record."

Copper spoke, "I will meet you in the conference room in 5. I will get Best. Bring that envelope."

The three of them left and retreated for the conference room.

They took seats and a few moments later Best and Cooper came walking in.

**Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Best and Cooper each took a seat across from them. Cooper had a case file in his hands. "3 months ago I made a decision that affected this team. As you all know IA investigated the circumstances around the investigation into Stella's death. Officially at that time your entire team was cleared, including McNally." Cooper explained.

"For the safety of the trial Cooper and I decided to keep her out of the unit." Best stated.

Cooper continued, "A year ago I decided to bring McNally into this unit for a particular case. The purpose was to bring down Matt Daniels. I haven't exactly been honest with the three of you about the parameters to that case."

Andy asked, "What do you mean?"

"The only leverage we had was his daughter, Katherine Daniels was dead. That isn't entirely true. For the past year and a half Katherine Daniels has been living under a different name. Morgan knew this but was under orders not to tell any of you. That is what the cash was for. Every two months he would meet up with Katherine and give her necessary assets." Cooper stated.

Jay added, "You mean to tell us you almost cost McNally her life because you didn't fully disclose to us the parameters of the case."

"That was never a possibility." Cooper said denying it.

Sweets argued, "It was a very real possibility. You know that." He was getting angry with their boss.

Cooper shook his head, "That isn't important now. What does matter is right now I need the three of you to finish this."

Best slides the case file over to the three. Cooper and Best get up to leave.

Jay flips the file open then questioned, "What just happened?"

"I have no clue." Andy mentioned confused, "Basically Cooper just explained how he brought me in and almost got me killed."

Harrison added, "There has to be more to the story."

Jay added, "And he insinuated that Morgan knew and went along with it the whole time."

Sweets added, "It just doesn't make sense. Morgan would never do that."

"All I know for sure is that Cooper seems to be going to great lengths to make us think this." Andy stated. "But there is only one way to know for sure. I'm not saying I believe this and I'm not saying that I don't but if we do want to know we are going to have to look at the files." Andy paused, "All of them."

All three of them closed their files, picked them up and left the conference room. They made their way down the stairs. Andy called, "Sweets grab the coffee."

Andy went to find Sam. She saw him at his desk and went to lean on the corner. "So this is what is looks like when an Officer is hard at work."

Sam looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Yeah, I really miss having someone do this paperwork for me."

"Yeah I heard you use to have this rookie do it for you." Andy replied.

"Those were the days." Sam said. "New case?"

Andy shook her head, "Just an open one of Morgan's. Meet you back at your apartment tonight."

Sam asked, "No Penny?"

"This is going to keep us pretty late. I'll try to swing by if we get done early. And hey this will give you a chance to put in an application to the unit." Andy added.

She kissed him on the cheek when Sweets called, "McNally, you coming."

Andy caught up with Sweets and the three of them headed out.

Jerry had come down to the squad room just as Andy left and took her spot leaning up against Sam's desk. "That's rough man." Jerry stated.

Sam threw his pencil down, "Guess I'm not getting this done."

Jerry chuckled at that. "Seriously you guys have been going out for awhile now and you only got a kiss on the cheek."

Sam shook his head, "Look it normally isn't like that. It is just with Morgan the past few days have been rough. She was right in the car beside him."

Jerry replied, "Well if you don't do something to spice things up soon, it won't be long before just a kiss is all you are getting. Now come on, I need your help with a case."

Sam went to follow Jerry back to his office.

Jay, Andy, and Harrison had arrived at 27th station. There was still a lot of crime scene tape up and some construction barricades. Jay moved one to the side and pried open the front door.

Sweets questioned, "You ready?" He was looking at Andy.

Andy nodded, "Let's do it." No one had been back here for months now. Ever since the shootout took place it had been blocked off and up for construction. There was a lot of damage done in the firefight.

They all walked in and went towards the file room. They all spread out looking for the files from months ago.

About 20 minutes later they had pulled out all the case files from the Matt Daniels case and had them spread out on the floor.

**Reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

They had been looking over the case files for hours. Jay added, "There is nothing here. This is just all of Morgan's notes. Stuff we already know."

"You can actually read his handwriting. It's all over the place. There are things written between lines." Andy commented.

"Maybe that is just it." Harrison pointed out. "Morgan kept it all together."

"So if we piece it all together, it may give us an idea of what's really going on." Jay stated.

After piecing together everything Andy mentioned, "It looks like the side by side lines have where the progress in the undercover-op was at the time and what was going on with Katherine at the same time."

Sweets nodded, "It must be how he kept track of everything."

"Question is why didn't he say anything." Jay said.

"He knew he couldn't. We need to talk with Katherine. That's our next move." Andy suggested.

Jay nodded, "Tomorrow. It's late."

All three stood and then headed back to the car shortly arriving at 15th.

Meanwhile Jerry, Ollie, and Sam were having a drink at the bar.

Ollie asked, "So Sammy what has been up with Andy lately?"

"Nothing is really up." Sam stated.

"You sure? I mean we rarely see her come in with you anymore." Ollie added.

Sam shrugs, "She was in here the other night. She is just busy tonight is all. Working in a case."

Jerry mentioned, "Well all I know is if you don't do something quick you may end up losing her. I mean the kiss today in the squad room is the prime example."

Sam nodded, "I know I know. Things are just different lately ever since the trial wrapped up which was good news followed right with bad news."

Jerry inquired, "Do you love her?"

"Yeah. I do. I really do." Sam replied.

Ollie said, "Then why don't you tell her. It is exactly what she needs right now. She needs to know that you will be there for her no matter what. That you will have her back in everything."

Sam shook his head, "Does it really always come back to this?"

Jerry responded, "Well it may be easy to tell us that it will never happen again, but you have to convince Andy of that."

"I think I know just how too." Sam stated reaching for something. He pulls out a tiny box from his pocket.

Jerry and Ollie asked at the same time, "Why haven't you asked her yet?"

Sam replied, "Well the day of the trial I was going to. We had planned to stop by here for maybe 15 minutes. We had dinner reservations and everything. That plan all changed when Morgan got killed and Jay and Harrison found her. She wasn't really in a dinner mood either."

"Buddy that is ruff." Ollie added.

Sam nodded his head, "Hey look on the bright side. There is an opening on Andy's team."

Ollie said, "Okay, everyone knows you are going to get it."

"Andy says they have to come to a majority and then get it approved." Sam mentioned.

Jerry laughed, "Yeah but Andy could probably convince them."

"You guys have as good of a chance as I do. But word is they won't accept another girl into the unit." Sam added.

After another drink they parted ways for the night.

Sam arrived at his apartment. He unlocked the door and found Andy sitting on the couch with a beer in hand. She was reading over a case file.

Sam kicked off his shoes by the door. "Hey." He greeted her.

Andy looked up, "Hey. Have a good time with Jerry?"

"And Ollie, but yes a good time. Have you been looking at that case all day?" Sam replied as he walked over to the kitchen and pulled some food out for himself. He sat down at one of the bar chairs next to the counter.

"Yeah mostly. It is one of Morgan's. He has been working on it for a while, over a year. Anyways I was going to head to bed." Andy stated. She closed the file and set in on top of her bag by the door. "You coming?"

Sam looked up at her, "I'll be in, in a few."

Andy then walked into the bedroom.

Sam was thinking to himself. The guys were right. The kiss on the cheek in the squad room could mean things are in trouble. He had to do something to show her he wasn't giving up and it had to be quick.

**Reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Andy and Sam woke up the next morning. Sam leaned over and kissed Andy on the lips. Andy pushed the covers off and then went towards to kitchen. "You want coffee?" She called even though she knew the answer was obvious.

"Yeah." Sam called back.

Andy began to go through the motions making coffee and then sat on top of a barstool. Sam laid in the bed for a few more minutes. He was thinking about where his relationship with Andy was going. Sam wanted to propose to her as soon as possible but he also knew he had to wait for the right moment. Today was the funeral for Detective Zeman. Today was definitely not the day. All Sam knew for sure was he loved Andy more than life itself and wanted her to be his wife.

Sam wandered into the kitchen and took the cup Andy had poured him. "Thanks." Sam replied.

Andy got up and took one more sip of coffee before she sat the mug down on the counter. Andy mentioned, "I'm going to go shower. I'll lay your dress uniform out on the bed."

Sam nodded then pulled her wrist making her stop in her tracks.

Sam asked, "Andy what are we doing?"

"I don't know what you mean." Andy replied back as she looked away.

"What is going on with us? Ever since the day of the trial you have been acting differently." Sam stated as he attempted to get the point across. "What ever you are going through right now I want to go through it with you together."

Andy shook her head, "In a few hours we are going to burry Morgan. He is gone and there is nothing we can change about that. I was sitting right next to him when it happened. It could have been me. I just want to get through today."

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy, "I know. It doesn't make sense sometimes how these things happen. I'm here for you. You know that. I love you Andy."

Andy leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Sam tightened the embrace. They pulled apart due to the necessity of air. Andy responded, "I love you too."

Andy then turned and went to take her shower.

A few hours later all the coppers were gathered in the church for Morgan's funeral. The priest began to speak and go on about Morgan's life. After the funeral had ended many of the cops stuck around for the reception.

Andy, Jay, and Harrison were currently speaking with Morgan's wife.

Andy commented, "It was a beautiful service. Morgan would have loved it."

Erinn Zeman, his wife replied, "Yes it was. Morgan loved working with you guys as part of the guns and gangs unit more than anything. He would really appreciate you guys being here. He talked about you guys all the time."

"Sometimes he would go on and on about you ma'am. There were times we had to turn his attention back to the case." Harrison mentioned.

Jay smiled just as his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and walked away from the group.

A few minutes later he turned around and said, "Sorry to interrupt. Sweets, McNally we got to head out. Cooper and Best have something urgent."

They both said their goodbyes to Erinn. Andy went to find Sam. She gave him a brief kiss on the lips and then the three headed straight for 15th.

Andy was wondering what this could be about already. They could only have been at the station for a matter of minutes.

When they arrived all three quickly entered the very empty station. Many people from the night shift and other stations were asked to cover for today. Those that did come in were out on the streets.

The trio headed to the locker rooms to change. They all came out wearing a pair of jeans and some sort of top as the made their way to the conference room where Cooper and Best were currently seated.

They took seats across from the pair. Cooper began, "I know the first thing on your agenda for tomorrow was to talk with Katherine Daniels."

"Things have changed. That needs to be the priority now." Best added.

"She just phoned which means she is some sort of trouble. She was given tow phones when her identity was changed. One was to be use only in the case of an emergency." Cooper added. He slides a piece of paper across. "Here's the address. Keep us updated on the progress in the case."

They left the room. Andy, Morgan, and Jay geared up equipping with vests and guns. Within minutes they were set in direction for Katherine Daniel's place.

**Reviews**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Minutes later they were pulling up in front of the apartment complex. Jay parked the car and all three got out. They climbed the three stories to the correct floor and found Katherine Daniel's apartment. The door was wide open.

As if on cue all three drew their guns at the same moment and began to clear the rooms. Jay headed for the kitchen, Harrison, the living room, and Andy the bedroom.

Jay called, "Clear."

Harrison said, "Clear."

They didn't hear Andy at first, but then she called, "I've got blood."

Harrison and Jay joined Andy in the bedroom lowering their weapons.

Jay added, "I'll have CSU come over. Hopefully we can figure it out quickly."

Jay was calling in CSU.

Andy was phoning in Best to let him know the situation.

It was hours later when the arrived back at the station. They had bagged anything that could be useful. CSU was processing the blood. Hopefully they would be able to give them something to go off of.

Jay had just brought the three coffees as they were looking over everything they had thus far.

Andy took a sip from the fresh coffee, "Maybe we are looking at this all wrong."

Jay cocked his head and looked over to Andy, "What do you mean?"

"Worst case scenario Katherine was taken. Best case she got out of there and just ran. Right? So Maybe then we need a timeline here. Start from when this all started. Back when Cooper brought me in." Andy explained.

Harrison got up from his spot and went to get one of those white boards that were stored in some closet down the hall. He slide it to the middle of the room.

Harrison mentioned, "Where do we begin?" Harrison thumbed through the files and found a picture of Matt Daniels. "It all started here, with Matt Daniels or Mattie Smitz." Harrison taped his photo up on the board in the far upper left hand corner. Harrison wrote down his name and alias.

Jay nodded, "The day we got that case we knew within minutes it would require someone going undercover."

Jay at this point glanced at his watch, "This is going to take awhile. Looks like we are working late."

With that said all three picked up their phones and made their calls.

As the night went on little by little they were putting the pieces together of each part of the case including what Morgan was doing with Katherine Daniels at the time.

Jay taped up a photo then wrote underneath it _month three_, "Month three Andy was undercover was when we finally nailed down the supplier of all the shipments of weapons. They were being shipped from a black market company in Maine. Morgan has he met up with Katherine. It is the first time. Set up her cover as Julie Myers."

"So that is her cover. Julie Myers." Andy mentioned.

Harrison rubbed his head then asked, "What's next?"

"We didn't get anything concrete for about 2 more months. That would be month five. We were doing a lot of deals then. That was when the couple was arrested. A week later you guys got pulled into the triple homicide." Andy mentioned.

It was early the next morning and all the other Officers of 15th were beginning to come in. Ollie was walking with Sam and Jerry when he asked, "Sammy where is Andy?"

"Left the funeral service yesterday and her, Jay, and Harrison have been working on some case all night." Sam added.

Jerry motioned at the conference room, "Yeah looks to be so."

Ollie asked, "So you ask her yet?"

"Soon brother. Soon." Sam replied.

Sam and Ollie had gone to the locker room to change. Afterwards Sam fixed two coffees then headed up to the conference room before parade. He tapped on the door before he entered.

All three looked up. "Sam." Andy said.

Jay mentioned, "Let's take 10. We'll go check if the lab has the blood back."

Andy nodded as the two left. Sam leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You guys have been working hard on this case."

"Yeah ties back to my undercover work from last year." Andy stated taking the coffee.

She set down the coffee and kissed Sam. "Thanks for the coffee."

Sam left headed to parade.

Chris asked, "Where's Andy with the guns and gangs guys?"

"Working a case." Jerry commented.

And with that being said Best came in beginning parade.

Meanwhile the lab techs handed Jay the file on the blood results. They both looked over them then headed quickly for the conference room.

As they entered the room Andy asked, "What do you got?"

Jay mentioned, "You should really see for yourself."

He passed the file over to Andy. She scanned it for a moment, "It's Katherine's blood….and Eli Matterson's." Andy scanned it for a moment. "We got something. We finally got a lead."

"Let's go tell Cooper and Best." Harrison stated.

The three left the conference room and slipped into the back of Parade as Best was in the middle of something. They took their seats on the tabletop they normally sat on.

Best was about to close out when he said, "Now if you will give your attention to the guns and gangs unit. Sweets floor is yours."

The three walked to the front. Andy taped the photo up on the board. "We are looking for this man. Name is Eli Matterson. He is wanted for kidnapping."

"His blood along with the victims blood was found at her apartment. Any lead you got chase it down." Andy added.

Shaw questioned, "Who is the victim?"

All three looked at Best and Cooper who gave them a nod of approval. Jay answered, "Victim is Katherine Daniels. As you all recall awhile back we had an undercover operation set up to bring down her father. She was put into protective custody. Now Matt Daniels rival is after her. He is going to use her any way he can."

Best walked back to the front, "Now serve, protect, and find this guy."

**Reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

The Officers left parade pairing up to go on patrol. Sam was paired with Gail. Ollie was with Chris. Dove and Traci.

They had only been riding for a few minutes when the radio came live, "We have a disturbance call at 27091 Hanley Court. Location is The Sand Bar."

Gail replied, "1506 responding."

"1509 responding." Chris responded as well.

Within about 5 minutes both cars had pulled up out front. Sam and Gail got out of their car, as did Chris and Oliver.

Sam called, "Toronto PD," as the four walked through the main entrance.

There was a guy behind the bar wiping down the counters. "How can I help you Officers?"

Dias spoke up, "We got a disturbance call from the building manager at the apartment across the street. We are here to do a follow up. Just check things out."

The guy shook his head, "It was nothing really. Just an argument with an employee got a little out of hand."

"So everyone is alright then?" Gail questioned.

The guy nodded, "Yeah tell you what next time you guys come out here drinks are on the house. To thank you fine officers for your work in our city."

They all looked between each other before Ollie reached for his radio, "This is 1509. Situation at The Sand Bar had been defused."

Sam replied, "Thank you for your time."

All four turned around and walked back out to their cars. Sam said, "There is something fishy about this place. I want to run down his name. Make sure everything checks out."

They head back to the station. Sam sits at his desk and started to type in the address of The Sand Bar. Co-owners of the bar are Benjamin Garret and Eli Matterson.

"Peck get over here." Sam called.

Gail came over and leant up against Sam's desk. The bar is co-owned by a Benjamin Garret and Eli Matterson. Get that mug shot of the guy Guns and Gangs is looking for."

Gail pulled the picture, "That's him. This is him."

They both get up and went in search of Jay, Harrison, and Andy. All three were found in the conference room. Sam and Gail walked in then Gail explained, "We got a lead. We were called to a disturbance call at The Sand Bar earlier. They guy seemed a bit shady. The situation was defused by the time we got there."

"We are pretty sure we talked with Benjamin Garret the co-owner of the bar. Eli Matterson is the other owner." Sam added.

Jay ordered, "Get anything on that bar you can find. I want to know if there is so much as an unpaid bill."

"This is great guys." Harrison said.

All three were up on their feet and headed for Cooper's office and explained the new found information.

It was just after lunch when Andy, Jay, and Harrison had finished talking with Cooper about their plan of attack.

Andy came down to the squad room and said, "Swarek what do you got?"

Sam replied, "Your guy co-bought the bar about a year ago. He pays the bills on time. Doesn't have so much as a cent overdue. He gets all his supplies shipped from the states. All good companies. Nothing shady there. He was Daniels right hand man back in their 20's. Got arrested on a few possession charges. Been in and out since about a year ago. Now there isn't even a scent of criminal activity."

"Is there any record of him and Daniels having a falling out?" Andy asked.

"There is one disturbance call about three weeks before Daniels was arrested. Doesn't go into detail. Daniels got real physical and police broke it up before one killed the other." Gail added.

Andy took the file Sam had in his hand then turned around and called, "Thanks."

Andy walked back into the conference room. "What are you guys thinking?"

Harrison mentioned, "Well if he does have Katherine we need to get inside there. He has an upstairs apartment. If he is keeping her it would be there."

"Undercover?" Andy asked curious.

"More specifically Annie Jenson." Jay mentioned keeping eye contact with Andy the entire time.

Andy asked, "Am I going in alone?"

"We are working on cover plans right now. Who will be where?" Sweets reassured her.

Andy proposed, "What if she didn't go in alone? Had two body guard thug looking types."

Jay nodded, "And how does this play out?"

Andy took the next few minutes and explained the plan to Jay and Harrison who kept on smiling at the plan.

**Reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Best and Cooper had called everyone into parade towards the end of shift. Jay and Harrison were at the front going over cover teams for the operation. They had already changed from their everyday clothes into their undercover clothes, which consisted of worn blue jeans and black hoodies. The sleeves were pushed up revealing temporary tattoos.

Andy was currently in the locker room. Her hair had been dyed into an auburn red color with blue highlights. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and black boots. She had on a gray flowing top and a black leather jacket over top. After finishing the final touches on her tattoo Andy left the locker room and slipped in the back of the parade room.

She tried not to attract the attention of everyone but knew that was an impossible task. As Jay and Harrison finished Best and Cooper walked back to the front. Cooper mentioned, "These guys have been on 27th turf for too long now. As Zeman's last case I'm sure he would want it put to rest as much as I do. He wouldn't trust anyone more with this tonight. Now let's got get them."

Cooper and Best walked out and then the others followed.

Sam grabbed Andy's wrist on the way out to the parking lot towards the cars. Sam said, "Andy I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too. And I know you have my back." Andy replied. She kissed him on the lips before they got in separate cars.

Jay parked the SUV out front. The other cars were currently parked on the streets around the corner.

All three looked at each other before they stepped out of the car. It was like this before any other undercover operation. There was the eerie silence. Nobody had the words to say and at the moment unspoken words were probably the best anyways. It is ironic that in a situation when they could be walking into their ultimate demise no one says a word. Morgan was the one who always supplied words at a time like this. When they set all their fears in the world aside to focus their attention on one thing entirely. That one thing was, the rescue of Katherine Daniels.

Andy mentioned, "It's just like before except at the end of the night when we head off to The Penny Morgan won't be with us. Instead not that I have really ever believed in God or anything like that but maybe tonight he's watching over us in some weird kind of way."

Harrison and Jay both laughed at this.

Jay added, "Ready."

"Let's do this." Harrison replied.

They all opened their doors and checked their weapons. Sweets sent the text to the others that they were going in and then dialed Cooper's phone to keep an open line. That when they could hear everything.

Sweets slipped the phone into his back pocket as the three entered.

Annie raised her gun and shot up at the ceiling lights. Jay and Harrison called. "Everybody out."

All of the people at the bar scramble out. After the last person filed out Jay closed the door and locked the deadbolt. Harrison turned the sign over that read _sorry we're closed._

Both then stood in front of the door blocking the exit.

Eli mentioned, "Annie it is so good to see you. I thought you were in New York with your mom."

Annie replied, "She died last month. So I'm back. Now we got to talk about some assets that you owe me. Now that Mattie is out of the way this is my turf. You and me we could do big things, but the problem is I don't work the same way Mattie did. If you owe me money you pay up or you will have this funny little way of disappearing."

Eli nodded, "Look Annie I don't have the money I give you what I have but it is nowhere near enough."

Annie shook her head, "See Eli that's not what I was expecting to hear. See my boys here. They are tough as nails. Last person they made disappear was so unrecognizable by the time they buried the body I had no clue if it way still a guy. Now listen my boys are going to go upstairs and check if you are being straight with me. If you are, maybe we will talk. If you do have the money and were trying to pull one over on me lets just say my finger just might slip. Now go on."

Annie pointed with the gun now waving it in Eli's face.

Eli argued, "That's not such a good idea. I got a girl up there right now."

"My boys won't mind. Now go on. I got other people to hassle tonight." Annie called.

Eli gave up, "Want a drink?"

"Beer in a bottle unopened." Annie replied.

Eli slide it on the counter. Annie popped the top. Eli did the same to his own beer.

"And now we wait." Annie added.

"So be it." Eli agreed as he picked up his gun.

Both were now waving them around ready to fire at any second.

And so now they waited from word upstairs.

**Reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Jay and Harrison were searching the upstairs apartment. They had their guns raised as they entered. First they walked into the kitchen. Nothing there. Then the living room. Again nothing. That put them in the bedroom. Nothing. Closet nothing.

Harrison looked at Jay, "Are there and floor boards? Or an attic?"

Jay mentioned, "There could be an attic somewhere in here?"

They walked around looking to see if there was somewhere where the attic could be. Soon enough they found where the stairs pulled down.

Jay looked over to Harrison and said, "This is too easy. I smell something fishy."

They raised their guns as they went up the staircase. When they reached the top they found a few drops of dried blood.

As they walked further in they found Katherine tied in a chair.

Sweets took out a knife and began to saw the ropes.

Jay knelt down next to Katherine and showed his badge, "Katherine I'm Detective Jay Harman with Toronto PD. We're are here to help you. This is my partner Officer Harrison Sweets. Can you walk?"

Katherine nodded, "Yes."

They helped her out of the chair. Sweets lead the way back down with his gun raised. They made it back to the apartment without any problems.

Harrison added, "The only way out is going past Eli."

"It's 2 stories down. Can you jump?" Jay asked.

"Done it a handful of times before." Harrison responded. He holstered his gun and pried the window open. Harrison slide through onto the partial roof.

Jay helped Katherine out next to Harrison. Sweets got up into a squat position and then jumped down.

Harrison mentioned, "Katherine, now I need you to trust me on this. Grab onto the edge and slide your body off."

At first she was hesitant then Harrison said, "I'll catch you. Promise."

Katherine then did exactly what she had been instructed to. Sweets caught her legs as they begun to dangle over the edge.

Jay ordered, "Get her back to the vans."

Harrison took her hand, "Stay close."

Katherine nodded and began to follow. Harrison took his phone out of his pocket and spoke, "Got Katherine headed your way."

About 5 minutes later Sweets knocked at the back of one of the vans. It was the van that currently had Cooper, Luke, Traci, and Dove.

Jay closed the window behind him and then jumped down as well. He headed for the SUV then texted Andy, "_We're out. Open line. Give us the cue."_

Andy felt her phone vibrate. She dialed Barber's number. Jerry picked up his phone placing it on speaker. He was currently in the van with Sam, Gail, and Chris.

They heard Annie speak, "_You know this is just like them. The text I got was from my guys. Didn't find anything. Took your girl. Jumped out the window. Said they were going to have a good time. Left me to deal."_

_Eli argued, "Wait they took my girl."_

"_Yeah. This is why I always liked working with Mattie. Then I knew he wasn't going to leave. I was his girl. They always seem to walk out on me." Annie said._

"_Well at least you hooked up with Mattie after his daughter passed. Before that he would get calls from her in the middle of deals. If was very unprofessional." Eli mentioned._

"_Unprofessional?" Annie added, "Like not having my money. Beside the point. There are actually rumors going around that she went into hiding. She may still be alive."_

"_Been working to track her down for awhile. Mattie owed me some and was hoping she could get into his bank accounts." Eli explained._

_Annie questioned, "Working? I don't think so. You already have."_

"_And this is where you know way too much. This is where I shoot you and shut you up from talking." Eli stated._

Sam said, "We need to get in there?'

"Not yet. She didn't give the go." Jerry mentioned.

"The go? It should be she is staring down a gun and we don't have time." Sam added.

"If we go now we will have nothing." Chris said.

Jerry looked to his buddy and the boyfriend of the girl in there right now, "Andy was trained by the best. Right now everything in her training is kicking into gear. You know that. Now you got to trust that and it will all be okay."

Annie laughed, "I have this gun pointed straight for your head. This other gun I will have in my hand and firing before the bullet leaves your barrel. Just answer one thing for me. Why did you take Katherine?"

"I had to get to Mattie; she was the only way." Eli mentioned undoing the safety on his gun, "What is this information to you anyway?"

"Assets. Assets that make a lot of people pay up. Just like another guy I know. Went by a code name. Halo." Annie stated knowing that in 45 seconds this place would be swarmed with cops.

Jerry grabbed his radio, "Lets move. Signal is a go."

The vans started to empty and they headed for the bar.

Annie added, "Anyways I've hassled you enough for the night. I'll be back next week."

Annie turned and unlocked the door stepping out and getting in the SUV.

Minutes later Jerry lead the cops in and said, "Toronto PD. Eli Matterson you are under arrest."

Eli set down his gun as Gail and Sam went behind him and cuffed him.

They lead him out to the cop car that waited.

All the cars headed back to the station.

Andy and Jay got out and went to find Harrison.

Sweets stated, "I took her statement. She's at the hospital now. Doctor said she's going to be okay."

Andy nodded, "That's great."

"Penny?' Jay asked.

Andy and Sweets nodded.

**Reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

Most of the officers headed over to the Penny after they left the station. Jay, Andy, and Harrison were seated at their table.

Sam, Ollie, and Jerry were seated at a separate table. As were the remaining rookies at another.

Ollie mentioned, "Sammy now that this case is wrapped up, you need to take her out and ask her."

"Or he could just go over there and ask her." Jerry suggested.

Sam said, "Or my best friends could but out of my love life."

Ollie looked to Jerry then replied, "We are just trying to help. We like to see the two of you happy."

Jerry slung his arm around Sam's neck, "You and Andy were meant for each other."

Sam looked over at Andy sitting with the guns and gangs guys. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. After everything that has happened over the past few years he was ready to marry her. He was just hoping she felt the same.

Meanwhile at the other table that Andy was seated at Andy laughed, "I still cannot believe you guys jumped 2 stories from the window."

Harrison agreed, "It was crazy. I had only done it a handful of times before."

"It was genius." Andy chimed in.

Jay added, "What about you? You were great. Heck I would think you are legit. Remind me next time I want someone to pay up after poker night to higher you."

Andy laughed then said, "Well thank you thank you very much."

"You didn't miss a beat." Harrison stated.

"Well Morgan did train me." Andy mentioned.

After a moment of silence Jay looked between Harrison and Andy, "Guys you know that is something we have to address starting tomorrow. Who is going to take Morgan's spot?"

Sweets spoke, "I was in the other van. Best, Cooper, and Sam wanted to go in before Andy gave the go. Barber called them off. We had an open line of communication between the vans. He saved the op. At that point we had nothing to hold him. He hadn't admitted to anything."

Jay asked, "So he saved the op?"

Harrison nodded.

Jay called, "Barber, come over here."

Ollie and Sam nudged him, "You better go. They don't invite people over there all the time." Sam joked.

Jerry headed over and took the seat they had pulled up and asked, "What's up guys?"

"Heard you saved the op tonight." Andy added.

Jerry shook his head, "It was nothing. You give me too much credit."

"Got Cooper and Best to stand down. And Sam." Jay said.

Harrison mentioned, "You should consider submitting an application."

Jerry nodded, "I did. I'm pretty sure everyone did. Everyone wants that spot."

Andy smiled, "That's good. Boys have a nice night."

Andy got up and left the table. She walked over towards Sam. He took her hand and they walked out to his truck together.

Sam drove to his apartment. They walked in and laid down on the couch. Sam said, "I love you Andy."

Andy smiled at him and looked into his eyes, "I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

They pulled apart moments later. Sam asked, "How about tomorrow night we go out on a date. We haven't been out for awhile."

Andy thought about it. He was right. "Yeah." She agreed. "Let's do it. I like when you surprise me."

Sam leaned in to kiss Andy moving his arm around her waist.

Andy lifted Sam's shirt over his head as Sam picked her up. Andy gripped her legs around his waist and headed to the bedroom.

Sam thought to himself. Things were starting to fall in place. Andy and him were good again. And tomorrow night he was going to propose.

**Reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys this is the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through this long process. I want to thank all you reviewers, favorites, and follows. And don't forget to review.**

_**Chapter 29**_

The next morning Sam drove himself and Andy into the station. Sam parked the car then asked, "We on for tonight?"

Andy smiled, "Of course." She leaned in and kissed him and they engaged in a make-out session until Jerry came over and knocked on the window.

Andy and Sam pulled apart at the same moment when someone knocked on the window. They looked up and saw Jerry. They opened their doors and got out of the car.

Jerry said, "You better hurry up. Best will kill you if you guys are late. On another note you guys are perfect. I got my best friend and my girlfriend's best friend."

Jerry slung his arm over Andy and Sam's shoulders as they walked in. Sam headed to the locker room and quickly changed.

Andy went to make coffee for her and Sam. Jay and Harrison were also there making coffee. Jay asked, "So do you and Swarek have an even day odd day schedule for who makes the coffee?"

Andy shook her head, "No why do you ask?"

"Every other day the other brings coffee. Just something we noticed." Harrison added.

"Coincidence." Andy replied as they walked into parade.

Sam walked in a moment later with Jerry and Ollie. Andy handed a coffee to Sam before taking her spot next to Jay and Sweets.

Best and Cooper came in which indicated the start of parade.

Best began, "I would like to congratulate everyone on their efforts last night."

"Beginning next week 27th will officially reopen. Meaning those officers from 27th will be able to return there." Cooper added.

"In addition Guns and Gangs will be making a decision about the vacant spot at end of shift today." Best mentioned, "Now serve, protect, and stay safe out there."

After parade had concluded everyone filed out.

Andy, Jay, and Harrison headed to collect all the files they needed. They then returned to the parade room.

It had been a few hours; they had made it through mostly all the files. They were deciding between two at the moment. They all had to agree before they brought it to Cooper.

Jay mentioned, "Well having another detective would be a plus side."

"Both have just as much experience." Andy added.

Harrison said, "Then we looked at last night. Are we all in agreement on that."

"Yes." And replied.

"Yes." Jay replied as well.

They closed the files and went to Cooper's office where he was currently putting things into boxes. They each set a stack of files on his desk.

"We have come to a decision." Andy stated opening the file.

Cooper looked it over and nodded, "Very well then. You guys will make the announcement later. The other piece of business that we need to address. Are you going to stay at 15th or go back to 27th? It is up to you. Since you guys cover the areas for both divisions you and stay or leave."

They all look between each other for a moment then Jay answered, "We are going to stay here."

Cooper smiled, "It has been a pleasure working with you three. I'll pass the news to Best."

They walked out of his office and went to finish off their paperwork from yesterday.

Andy smiled as she closed the case file, "We are actually officially done with this case."

All three high-fived in celebration.

It was coming near the end of shift. Everyone began to gather back in the parade room for guns and gangs decision.

Cooper was at the front, "As you all know the vacant position with guns and gangs needs to be filled. Jay if you will."

Jay stood up, "It was a tough decision but we have decided. We would like to congratulate Detective Jerry Barber."

A round of applause goes through the room. There are several high fives passed around and pats on the back.

"The guns and gangs unit has also decided to remain her at 15th. Detective Harman has been named the new team leader." Cooper explained.

After that everyone exited and headed towards the Penny. Well mostly everyone. Sam and Andy were headed off to their date. Currently Sam was driving her to some location he had not told Andy about.

Andy asked, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Sam smiled at her, "No it's a surprise."

A few minutes later Sam parked the car and went to open Andy's door. He grabbed a bag from the back of the truck and then took Andy's hand.

Andy looked around. They were at the beach. They walked down the boardwalk for a few minutes before reaching the sand. Sam found a spot and he laid out the blanket.

They both sat down on the blanket and Sam pulled out two Tupperware containers. One contained fettuccine. The other contained a sandwich. Sam handed Andy a fork.

All Andy could think was wow. "This is amazing Sam."

Sam smiled as they ate. Sam asked, "So did I come in a close second to Jerry."

Andy smiled, "It came down to you and Jerry. So close second."

Sam said, "And I'm perfectly aright with that because I have you."

Andy kissed Sam on the cheek.

Sam took this moment, "Andy. I love you more than anything in the world. And I want to keep loving you until the day I die. At the end of each day I want to be able to wrap my arms around you and embrace you. I want to be the father to your children. Andrea McNally will you marry me?" Sam was now down on one knee and had a ring box open.

Andy was speechless. She was now looking at the ring. It was beautiful. Andy nodded, "Yes. Of course I will."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Sam. He then took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Sam pulled out two brownies for dessert.

A little while later Sam mentioned, "I'm going call Jerry. He will want to know."

Andy wrapped her arm around Sam and nodded.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and pressed 2 on speed dial.

"Barber." Jerry answered.

You could hear the background noise from the Penny.

"It's Sammy. I got some good news. She said yes. Get ready best man." Sam said.

"That's great. That's great. Congratulations. Can I spread the word?" Jerry replied.

"Yeah." Sam added.

He could hear Jerry as he announced it to the bar and everyone sounded happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jerry." Sam said as he hung up.

Andy leaned in and kissed Sam again and he deepened the kiss.

**The End.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me about your favorite part of line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear al your comments. Nothing is unimportant. This is a great chance if you haven't to review. **


End file.
